


Rdr2 One-shots

by Kittypurplebling



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Animals, Arthur Whump, Arthur is the Best Uncle, Canon Divergence, Character Death, Cute, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, Dutch being a good dad too, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Horses, Hosea Being A Good Dad, Hurt Arthur Morgan, Hurt John, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Physical Abuse, Protective Dutch, Sick Character, Sickfic, Slow Dancing, Soft Arthur, Whump, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 22,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24396334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittypurplebling/pseuds/Kittypurplebling
Summary: This is just gonna be a bunch of Rdr2 one shots.Really that’s it.[REQUESTS ARE CURRENTLY: OPEN]
Relationships: Abigail Roberts Marston/John Marston, Arthur Morgan & Charles Smith, Arthur Morgan & Dutch van der Linde, Arthur Morgan & Van der Linde Gang, Arthur Morgan/Charles Smith, Bessie Matthews & Arthur Morgan, Bessie Matthews/Hosea Matthews, Hosea Matthews & Arthur Morgan & Dutch van der Linde, Javier Escuella & Arthur Morgan, Javier Escuella/Arthur Morgan, John Marston & Arthur Morgan, John Marston & Charles Smith, John Marston & Hosea Matthews & Arthur Morgan & Dutch van der Linde, Sean MacGuire/Leonard "Lenny" Summers
Comments: 76
Kudos: 164





	1. •Requests page•

Hello!

Here are the rules:

**Acceptable:**

-Almost anything is allowed: [Fluff/Angst/Whump/Au/etc..]

-Simple really.

**Unacceptable: **

-Smut (I have no experience in writting smut)

-Reader x Character 

I am just beginning to write, so it will not be so great. :,)

But I will do my best.

(Request are open)


	2. An unfortunate state

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klance_hell Requested: Could you do an Arthur fic where he gets seriously injured while on a job with charles and john and they have to keep him alive while bringing him back to camp?
> 
> Sure thing! I do like me some hurt Arthur! 
> 
> (Fair warning: this may/ or may not trigger some people)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there are any grammatical errors. Thank you for your patience and enjoyyy.

The train robbery wasn’t as bad as they thought, sustaining only minor injuries and getting enough money each. About 100 bucks, which was good enough for all three of them. John had come up with the plan bringing Arthur and Charles as support. ”Well, You did good Marston. I can almost say yer’ not as dumb as you look!” Arthur announced. Instead of replying, John just groans and starts mounting his horse. ”Let’s head back to camp, won’t want the law on us.” Charles said, mounting Taima with ease and with a firm kick on the side, Charles’s off. 

Arthur agrees soon riding with the two outlaws from behind. Shady Belle was quite far from where they’re currently at, which takes a couple of hours by the mount. So they decided to take a short cut. It was nice, riding just the three of them, talking about various things and laughing to jokes that were made. It was indeed quite pleasant. 

They were currently north of Rhodes when something caught around Arthur’s neck, hoisting him off his horse and on to the ground. He was unable to breathe as he scratched at what blocked his airways. He was losing air quickly as dark circles filled his vision He tried to keep awake, he really did. Even tried kicking his way out when he heard gunshots firing, desperately wanting to save his friends. But he was growing weaker and he could feel it, as much as he wanted to protest, he was slipping. And as the darkness took over his vision, he heard somebody calling his name and hoped the two were at least alive.

—————

When Arthur woke up, it was with a headache. His body protesting at every move he made and his neck hurt to touch. He strained his eyes to see in the dimmed room when he heard footsteps approaching, wanting to reach for his gun when he found his hands tied above him.  Shit, this is not good . “Ah, you’re awake.” Arthur lifts his head at the sound of the attacker’s voice.

“It’s nice seeing you again, Arthur Morgan.” The voice said. ”And who do I have the pleasure to speak with, since you seem to know me?” Arthur replied, disgruntled. The stranger just glares at him, as if offended by the answer. He approaches Arthur with careful steps, leaning towards Arthur’s face in such slow movements, it actually scared Arthur. The guy had suddenly gained a cheeky grin, his mouth opening to form words but instead, laughter filled the room. 

”That is none of your business. For now, I’m gonna have some fun.” With one last chuckle from the man, Arthur prayed that John and Charles made it out as darkness took over once again.

—————

When John woke up, he wasn’t expecting to meet the face of a concerned Charles, with a bad looking bruise on his cheek. ”Wha- Charles?” John grunts in pain, his voice was rough from whatever treatment they had just gone through. ”You okay? They hit your head pretty hard.” Charles asked, placing a hand on John’s shoulder. ”I could say the same thing to you.” Charles only huffs in response. 

”I’ll be okay. But Arthur isn’t here with us. Well... Not in this room anyway.”

”Shit... What happened anyway?” John rubbed the bridge of his nose feeling a forming headache coming.

”Not sure, think we got jumped. Don’t know by who but all I know is they’re here for Arthur.” Charles sighs, sitting up against the wall as he looks around the room for anything to help them potentially escape.

John curses under his breath, he didn't want to lose Arthur, didn't want to lose his brother. ”We have to get outta here.”Charles nods in agreement, getting up in one swift move and started searching the room.The two outlaws then heard footsteps approaching near the door to their room, muffled voices getting louder. They both froze for just a second before they sprinted towards the door, each staying on either side. As the door swung open, John and Charles decided to make their move, grabbing both men and strangling them.

Two bodies hit the concrete ground with a thud and Charles and John rushed for their guns. Charles guiding both of them, claiming he had seen where they put their equipment at. In the process of getting back their stuff, a blood-curdling scream echoed from the cabin across the shed they were in. Charles and John exchanged a quick look at each other, terror filling their bodies as they moved quickly.

_Don’t worry Arthur, we’re coming._

—————

All Arthur could feel was pain, just excruciating  pain.  Everything was dark, he couldn't see anything.  He couldn’t see anything!  Of course, luck was never on his side, no matter what he did. Something sharp pressed in his side that made him jolt away. But his body protested at every move he made, aching from the treatment he had just received. ”Now now, stay still Mister Morgan. You don’ wanna make this worse do ye’ ?”

All Arthur wanted was to be put out of his misery once and for all, everything just  _hurts_. His eyes burned and his throat hurt every time he merely just sucks in a breath. The sudden realisation of the fact that he might die here struck him like a lightning bolt. The fact that he had the audacity to even  think  of dying was absurd. His family needed him, Dutch needed him, Hosea needed him,  hell,  John needed him too... Right?

His thought was abruptly stopped when he heard something bust open and a gunshot rang in his ears. He felt himself wince at the loud shot that was too close for comfort. He strained to hear what was going on but soon enough, he heard his name getting called. Then he felt the restraint that was wrapped on his wrist loosened and he was falling. He felt arms wrap around him, securing him in place as he tried to regain his hearing back.

”Arthur, Jesus Christ. Arthur you alright.” He lifts his head at where he heard the voice, almost crying in relief realising who it was.

”J-John?” 

”Y-Yea it’s me, Arthur. You’re gonna be okay. Can you stand?” 

Silence then filled the room, Arthur just stares back at what he presumes is where John is. 

”Arthur?… Can you- Can you see anything?” Arthur could feel Charles tense as he spoke. And that only helped the fear in the older man grow.

”No- No I can’t. John, I can't see anything. I can’t-” 

”Hey shhh, you’ll be alright, okay? We’ll get you to camp and Mrs Grimshaw, Hosea and Reverend will surely fix you up.” Charles chimed in. Arthur feeling hands on each side of his temple, thumbs rubbing circles, soothing him from any panic that had emerged.

”C’mon let's get you up.” John said.

Arthur only nods as he felt himself being lifted off the floor by his shoulders, almost tumbling over as white-hot pain surged from his body. They both guided Arthur towards what he presumably we're the horses.

”Let’s get you home, brother.”

_Yeah, that'd be nice_.


	3. A lost soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyzosu requested: Hey! Already exited for this. Could you maybe do a super angsty & sad oneshot where John doesn't survive his run-in with wolves and Arthur has to deal with it? I feel like sobbing my heart out and have never seen anyone write about something similar to that scenario! Kudos to you!
> 
> Oh, making this hurt a lil :,)
> 
> (John didn't stay up in the mountains for two days, just half a day. I guess.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

Arthur And Javier were freezing their asses off trying to find John. Arthur admits, he was getting exceptionally worried. And Javier didn’t look any better. “I am not built for this weather.” Arthur huffs a laugh at the Mexican’s comment. “Same here. The minute we find Marston we’re outta ‘ere.” 

When they approached what seemed to be the end of John’s tracks, they had started to call out his name. But they didn't get a reply and Arthur only spiralled into more worry. When Javier had spotted a blood trail, seemingly the only lead they had, Arthur and the other followed it. Leading them to a small cliff, and at the bottom of that cliff is none other than John Marston himself.

”Jesus- Marston!” Arthur slid off the cliff to get to John, crouching down and inspecting the wounds. Arthur’s hands were drenched in blood and he couldn't stop himself from shaking. ”Shit- Marston, wake up! John! C’mon you fool, wake up!” The older outlaw practically shouted, grabbing onto John’s shoulder and tried to shake him awake. 

”A-Arthur?” The younger one murmured.

”Yeah- It’s me, John. We’ll g-get you outta here-” When Arthur went to lift John up, the other stopped him. Arthur stares at the hand on his arm for a moment, then looks up at John, confused.

”I-I’m not gonna make it Arthur- I’m not-”

”Yes- Yes you are, John! You gotta family waiting for ye’! Don’t you dare give up now!”

”Arthur- Arthur, please... I- just...Tell Abi I loved her, tell Jack I’m sorry. Please just-”

”Shut up, Marston. You’re gonna make it- You have to- you-... John?”

”Please, just...you- you were always my brother Arthur- and I love you- you- you can continue without me.” John wheezes out, then proceeded to take his hat off, grabbing onto Arthur’s hand and placing the hat there.

”Give- give this to Jack will ye? I- just-...heh. I’m not really good at speeches, or l-last words for the matter...but- I-” Arthur watched as John struggled to speak, watching as tears ran down the younger ones face. His brother’s face. 

”John? Hey- hey, I’m right here, I’m right here...John? John?!”

”Goodbye, Brother.” 

John surged forward, falling limp in Arthur’s arm. The older outlaw freezing before grabbing a hold of John and just clinging onto him as he felt something stream down his face. He didn't even realize Javier was next to him until he heard the Mexican’s voice.

”We gotta go, Arthur. Tell the others.” Javier said, despite being the truth, Arthur didn’t want to go back. God, what will he say to Abigail? Or Hosea, or Dutch? That he was too late? Jesus, he just didn’t want to leave John. But he had to bury John, somewhere nice, somewhere quiet. So, despite not wanting to go, he reluctantly agrees.

”Okay- okay, let’s go.” 

______________

Arthur still remembered that day, even years later it was still engraved in his head. His little brother, falling limp in his arm as he cradled the dead body of none other than John Marston. He also remembers Abigail’s screams echoing throughout the mountains. Jack crying in his arms, holding onto the only thing he had left of his father. If John hadn't been an idiot and went out then none of this would’ve happened. But here they are, Arthur standing over John’s grave.

He was the one to bury John, despite almost breaking down at just the sight of his brother. Because Arthur loved him, despite the heated arguments and the fights they got into, Arthur  loved him.  And he knew John loved him too. 

Heck, Arthur would usually talk about his day. Or talk about how well Jack is doing or how Abigail’s holding up. Sometimes even rant about the gang’s problems and plans they were making. But not today. Today, Arthur just stood there, looking down at the wooden cross with John’s name written across it. 

Because today, all Arthur wanted, was to have his little brother back and tease about how greasy his hair is or laugh about the fact that he can't swim. But he  can’t.  Because John’s not here for Arthur to tease, bully and mess with. It just wasn’t the same with John. Because John was gone.

Because John Marston left, for good this time.

**John Marston**

**1852-1899**

**Father, Husband and son.**

**_”Blessed are the peacemakers.”_ **


	4. Always be there for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hugrf requested: I really like the one you put out so far, Ill make a request  
> Maybe something fluffy between Arthur and Charles, like opening up to eachother, like a hurt/comfort sort of fic? Romance, platonic, can work either way I just like their relationship regardless of the context  
> Maybe Arthur could talk to Charles about some of his past, like his son, Eliza, Mary. That fun stuff
> 
> So I decided to do this with Charles/Arthur (as in established relationship). And also decided to add some hurt Charles to the mix. A bit angsty but overall sweet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May contain grammatical errors, didn't edit this. Anyways hope you enjoyyyyy.

Arthur was not one to talk about his problems to others, which proved a bit difficult for Charles at the beginning of their relationship. Of course, they were both wary at first but they made it work. And soon enough, the whole gang cheered on the new couple. It was nice seeing Arthur happy, smiling that rare smile of his. It warmed Charles's heart. 

Despite the death threats from Hosea and Dutch, about ever hurting their son which Charles calmly said he would not do such a thing. Everything was perfect, they were perfect. So, it was a surprise that Arthur wasn’t next to him when he had awoken. Charles was a light sleeper, he would have felt the other get up from their cot. 

Did Arthur not come back last night? He was only on guard duty for the first few hours of the night, he hadn’t seen or heard anyone coming in which had stricken Charles as odd. Arthur said he was doing a simple robbery, some stagecoach. Nothing too serious, usually done by a few hours. Unless something happened. The thought made Charles jolt awake, getting up and leaving to search for Arthur.

When he pushed aside the flaps of the tent he was met with the sounds of crickets and snoring. Must be early in the morning. He was about to head to his horse when he had spotted a figure by the lake. Partially blinded by the rising sun, Charles couldn't make out who they were till he noticed the familiar blue shirt. He sighed in relief, allowing himself to relax.

He approached Arthur with cautious steps, stopping just to admire Arthur in the orange hues of the sun. If only he could draw as good as Arthur he would’ve wanted to capture this moment.He continued walking towards the other before stopping right behind him, placing a hand on Arthur’s shoulder.

”You okay?”

”Jesus! Are you tryin’ to give me a heart attack or somethin’?” Charles just chuckled and mutters an apology.

”Yeah, yeah. What’re you doing awake?

”I should be asking you the same thing, Arthur. When did you come back?”

Charles was then met with silence. He decided to sit beside Arthur on the log, getting a good view of the outlaw’s face. When he saw the bloodshot eyes and the tear stricken face, Charles immediately went to check on Arthur. Inspecting for any wounds before letting his hands slide away when he saw none.

”Arthur...What happened?”

”It was- bad, Charles. Micah said it was gonna be easy money. Just grab it and go like nothing happened. Of course, I didn’t trust him or any of his plans. But I went along since we were low on money. When we- when we got there...i- just-... It went south and Micah he- he-”

”Breathe Arthur, breathe. It’s okay.”

”Charles, there was a kid in the coach, a kid. And Micah had just finished off his parents. I-...tried to stop Micah, I really did but- he shot the child dead, Charles. Shot the damn kid in cold blood.”

Arthur shook like a leaf, tears streaming down his face. Charles decided to stay quiet and just pull Arthur in a warm embrace which the other gladly returned. Whispering soft praises in his ears as Arthur calms down.

”It r-reminded me so much of Isaac and Eliza-”

Charles eyebrows furrow in worry, he had heard Arthur talk about them but never really got the full story. But he knew it was nothing good, so he decides to just hold Arthur close.

”They were murdered, killed. For ten bucks- ten bucks. I should've stayed- I should've been there-”

”Hey, shhh shhh, try not to think too much about it, Arthur. You tried your best, but don't dwell on the past, it’ll only make it harder. Hey, I got you, it’s okay.”

Arthur doesn't reply but he doesn't need to, Charles just holds him. So they sit there, holding each other as the sun rises. And Arthur had believed Charles words, and for the first time in a long time, he was relieved of the pressure.

_________

Charles has only been in the gang for around half a year yet Arthur knew him like the back of his hand. They had started their relationship a few months ago and it was all Arthur could ask for. Sure, Charles was quiet and reserved but never with Arthur. And that always warmed the older man's heart.

Arthur sat on the bed in his tent with his journal out, sketching whatever came to his mind. He looked up and spotted Charles sitting by the table with arrows in his hands, most likely sharpening them. He smiles at the scene and decides to sketch it out. He might as well add more of the things he loved in the Journal. And Charles was one of them.

A commotion coming from the same table and a raised voice caught Arthur's attention. He looked up to see Micah standing over Charles with a (presumably) bottle of whiskey, spewing racist slurs at the other man. Arthur had about enough as he sets his journal down to head towards the two. Until the bottle that was previously in Micah’s hand slammed against the wooden table causing it to shatter in pieces. And Charles visibly  flinched . 

At that, Arthur's walk turned into a full-on sprint. ”Hey, you bastard! What’d you think you’re doing?”Micah looked up at the sound of Arthur’s voice and had the  audacity  to smile that shit-eating grin of his. ”Oh, will you look at that, Red skin. Your prince  charming  is here to save you!.” Micah started laughing only to end up on the ground with a throbbing pain on his left cheek.

”What the hell is going on over here?!” Dutch’s booming voice was heard from across the camp and Arthur had to roll his eyes. It’s not unusual for Micah to start a fight, not the first and won't be the last. ”This rat over here was drinkin’ again!” Arthur replied, his voice laced with venom. He turned towards Dutch with anger burning in his eyes. ”Next time, I’ll be sendin’ him back to hell. You can count on that.” Arthur started jabbing his finger against Dutch’s chest with each word he spoke.

Arthur turned around at the sound of a whimper realizing it came from Charles who was hunched over himself, face hiding in his arms. ”Charles? Jesus Christ, Charles.” Arthur bent down next to the other man, unsure of what to do. So he just started whispering reassuring words in hopes to calm the man. ”Charles it’s me, Arthur. You’re safe okay? You’re okay...” Arthur hesitantly placed his hand on Charle's arm and when the other man didn’t flinch he took relief in it.

Arthur looked around as the call started crowding them to check on what was going on. ”Is Charles okay, amigo?” Javier asked. ”No he’s not and I need to take him to a secluded area but I can’t if there’s you damn bastard blocking every possible way!” Arthur raised his voice by the end of the sentences but instantly apologizes when he felt Charles trembles even harder against his touch.

“You heard the boy! Give them some space and get back to work!” Hosea shouted, the gang quickly dispersing. Leaving Arthur to deal with Charles.

”Charles, can you hear me?” Despite his calm tone, Arthur was secretly panicking. But when Charles let out a shuddering breath, which quickly turned into coughs, Arthur was slightly relieved. As he patted the darker man’s back, he didn't realize Hosea walking up to them. 

”Here, some herbal tea. Should help.” Hosea said, placing the cup of tea on the table.

”Thanks, Hosea.” Arthur responded.

”No problem son. Need anything else?”

”No, no. We should be fine.” Arthur spared a glance at Hosea, nodding thanks. 

”C’mon Charles, let’s get you somewhere comfy.”

When the two outlaws had arrived at Arthur’s tent, Charles was quiet, unusually so. Which was not entirely abnormal since Charles is a quiet person, but it just felt tense at the moment. Arthur helped Charles settled down on his cot and closed the flaps on his tent, which he so ’kindly’ requested Mrs Grimshaw to add.

The minute they were both settled in, Arthur took the liberty to glance at Charles. He looked tired, worn down but mostly scared. Which came to be a surprise to Arthur since he’s never seen Charles like this, looking defeated, frightened. It twisted Arthur’s heart at just the sight of it. So he just pulled Charles to his chest and grabbed a blanket to cover them both. 

”You okay?” Charles just hums as a reply.

”Was it your pa?” Arthur knew all about Charles father and what he did to him. And having an alcoholic for a father was no fun.

”Mhmm...I- just...I was back there at home and-” 

”Hey, it’s okay. If you don't want to talk about it you don't have too, now you need to rest. Sleep, I'll be right here when you wake up.”

And so, Charles does. Getting in a comfortable position against Arthur's broad chest, he finally let himself rest. Feeling safe in the arms of the man he loves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw a fic where Charles had a flashback about his dad and was totally inspired. Anyways, request are still open.


	5. Fun-sized

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> allthe_kithes requested:not necessarily a ship fic but could u maybe do one where ppl in camp find out Arthur is just really easy to lift/short? (despite his canon 6'1 height lol)
> 
> This was actually quite fun to write, it was a bit hard to imagine Arthur to be short, but I managed!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

The first time it happened was when he was 15. Arthur, Hosea And Dutch were on the run, from something Arthur can’t quite remember. But what he did recall was falling down and spraining his ankle. He remembered the pain shooting up from his body and the way his ankle had a patch of blue. 

Dutch had to carry him, his arm wrapping around the teen’s waist as he secured him on his shoulder. Arthur was uncomfortable but didn’t usher a word as they ran. He just clutched onto the back of Dutch’s coat hoping this would all be over soon.

————

That was 17 years ago, so of course it came as a surprise when Charles hoisted him away from Micah. They were in a fight, Micah had been spitting out insults at him since he sun rise. Usually this was not a problem for Arthur but today, Micah just got on his nerves.

He admits it was his fault to have started the fight but I mean, c’mon. This is Micah we’re talking about. And he deserved every punch, kick or insult thrown at him. But if Charles hadn’t stopped him, he swore he would’ve killed Micah on the spot.

Charles carried Arthur away from the mess and set him down but still held a tight grip around his waist.

“Get off me Charles!”

“Not until you have calmed down.”

Arthur tried struggling out of Charles grip but it just grew tighter, restricting him from doing anything else. After a few minutes of silence, Charles finally lightened his grip.

“Have you calmed down yet?”

“Yes...”

Arthur felt like a child, his cheeks red and tip of his ears tainted pink. Arthur then muttered his thanks to Charles before leaving. But he was stopped, receiving the boring, same-old lecture from Dutch.

————

Then there was John, who Arthur teased constantly. Not only for the hair and stupidity, but also his height. So when Arthur started getting called ‘shorty’ by scar face himself, he got slightly annoyed. Sure, he deserved it, but it was degrading is all.

But when John started placing his arm on Arthur’s shoulder, he had enough and threw John onto the ground. Despite being slightly shorter then John, he’s no doubt stronger then the other. He casted John a warning glare before scurrying away. 

That was the last time John ever called him ‘Shorty’.

————

With the girls it was different, despite being taller then them, all except for Mrs. Grimshaw, they still teased him about his height. Which was fine, he liked the girls like they were his little sisters. And it was more enjoyable getting teased by them then the rest of the gang.

Well, maybe except for Karen. Who, by hearing news that Arthur was ‘impossible’ to carry, had tried countless of times trying to hoist Arthur up. He let her do it until she almost succeeded. He made an excuse that time, too embarrassed to admit the fact that Karen, out of all people managed to actually (almost) carry him.

————

Hosea was well, Hosea. He had carried Arthur countless of times when he was a kid. But now, Hosea uses the height difference to his advantage. Always ruffling Arthur’s hair or grabbing Arthur’s under arms and pulling him off the ground whenever he fell. Which Arthur will never admit happened.

Dutch was kinda the same, except for the constant teasing he gets from the man. There was even this one time, Arthur was trying to reach an item from his wagon that was too far to reach that Dutch had carried him up for Arthur’s sake. 

He has never been so embarrassed in his whole life.

————

Javier, Sean And Bill were around the same height as him. So those three would leave him alone with the insults or teasing. Well, maybe except for Sean. But all Arthur had to do was glare at the Irish man and he’d leave him alone.

Lenny was a good kid, really he was. To the point where he would never call him anything but ask questions. But if he does want to call Arthur sometime, it’s always something nice, like ‘fun-size’ or ‘little’. Which, sure, was kinda annoying but it wasn’t as bad. So he let the kid call him whatever he wants.

Jack was honestly so innocent. He would always ask Arthur if he was okay after being teased, which made the older man’s heart melt. Even when Abigail called him names (that were just playful), Jack would lightly pout at his mother asking her to stop. They had a good laugh after that.

So, yeah. Sure Arthur found it annoying that he was slightly shorter then most of the gang. But he didn’t mind, it was actually quite amusing. But getting carried? Yeah, that was asking for a death wish.


	6. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nina requested:Hi! would you consider writing something where Dutch reads Arthur's journal? perhaps its because dutch thinks arthur is betraying him, so he tries to find evidence there. (of course he doesnt, he just finds pictures of animals and arthur being sad)and arthur finding out and feeling very betrayed?
> 
> This initially was supposed to have another ending, but it just didn’t seem to fit. Anyways, this is just pure angst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to elaborate something, John, Abigail and Jack had left early in this one. Let’s pretend Dutch had don’t let them go early.
> 
> Hope you enjoyyy

“I had a plan, Arthur!”

“Well, recently your plans have been causing more havoc!”

“Don’t you trust me Arthur!?”

“Of course i do Dutch But-“

“Then have a little faith, and it’ll all work out.”

Dutch saw Arthur about to retort but he only glared at him, then Arthur was off. Dutch was annoyed at him. Disappointment and disbelief were the only things Dutch felt at that moment. Arthur was  doubting him. Was Arthur going to turn on him? Was he a traitor? He should’ve known, after all these years he should’ve known.

He needed to know, he needed to know if Arthur was the rat. Needed to know if his own son had turned against him. After all he has done for that boy.  _He needed to know_.

————

Arthur sat on his bed, sketching mindlessly in his journal till Dutch showed up. Usually it wouldn’t have been a problem, but after everything that happened, their little talk turned into another heated argument. And Arthur left the tent, shouting:

“Whatever Dutch! Do as you please!”

The leader stood there, unsure of what to do. A wave of emotions crashing all at once, he turns around only to spot a journal. Arthur’s journal. There were a few scrapes on the leather cover but otherwise looked perfectly well maintained. Dutch glanced outside the tent then, with hesitation, picked up the journal in his hands.

He flipped the first page open and started reading. Maybe he’ll find out what Arthur’s been up to all this while, maybe he’ll get the answers to the onslaught of questions he asked himself. He was greeted with either writing or sketches. A few quickly drawn and others with details. After a few pages, he stumbles upon Arthur’s recent journal entries:

_Beaver hollow, recently was littered with murfree bloods. Can’t believe we stooped this low._

_-_

_It was Hosea’s birthday today. Dutch didn’t remember, or maybe he just wanted to forget. Don’t blame him though. Miss the old man too._

_-_

_My coughing hasn’t been getting any better. It hurts a lot now. And the constant taste of blood is unpleasant. Feel like shit some days, but we need food and money. The gang is still family, despite what happened._

_-_

_I don’t know what’s up with Dutch. After those two joined: Cleet and whatever the other fuckers name was, everything shifted. Feels like, he’d let anyone who merely agrees with him join. I don’t feel safe anymore. Nor does it feel like home. But who am I to complain?_

_-_

_Dutch and I got into another argument. Same old, questioning where my loyalty lies. And honestly, I don’t know anymore. I am loyal to Dutch but not this Dutch. He changed and it...scares me. A lot. But if Dutch needs me, I guess I’ll be there._

_-_

_Javier And Bill seem very persistent on being loyal to Dutch. I don’t blame ‘em. I actually understand them. But with where we heading? I’m starting to question if any of us will survive. Not with the way things been going._

_-_

_I’m tired. I’m so tired. Sometimes I’d just want to lie in bed and never open my eyes again, i don’t want to wake up to Dutch’s disapproving voice or Bill’s glare. And the unsettling feeling I have that something ain’t right._

_What a nice way to go, dying in your sleep..._

_-_

Dutch felt something tight in his chest, as if a wall had placed there pushing down on him. He was about to flip the page when the flaps to the tent flew open.

“D-Dutch? What are you doing?!”

“Son- I’m sorry- it’s not what you think.”

“Not- Not What I think?! You’re reading MY journal, that I keep private for a reason, without my permission. No...behind my back?”

“Son I-“

“Don’t ‘son’ me, Dutch. I ain’t your son anymore.”

“Arthur please, listen.”

“No, Dutch. You know what? I’m done! I’m done with your bullshit. Your plans ‘ave been only getting us into more trouble. And we’re gettin desperate here, Dutch! What happened to you?”

“A lot has happened Arthur! If you have some faith-“

“I’ve always had faith in you Dutch, always! But now, I see how blind I was. Trusting you and following you like some dog. And you know what? Since you can’t seem to have a little ‘faith’ in me, I’m leaving.”

“Arthur please, I still need you!”

“No you don’t. If you did you wouldn’t have been our demise, _Dutch van der Linde_.”

The leader was silent. Arthur had just called Dutch by his full name, he never did that, in the 20 years he knew him, this was the first time. 

As Dutch watched Arthur mount his horse and leave, Dutch wondered where would they be, if he had just trusted Arthur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk if it was ‘murfree brothers’ or ‘murfree blood’ so I just did randomly. I actually forgot what they were called. :,D


	7. Mi Amor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azulejo requested: Hi! I really like your one shots so far! If possible could you do one with Javier flirting with Arthur who gets really flustered/blushy about it? Thanks! :-)
> 
> (This is an established relationship)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Believe it or not, Javiarthur is actually one of my favourite ships. ;v;

Javier was always quite observant with a lot of things. But most of the times it was how gorgeous Arthur was and he knows at least everybody in camp can agree with him. Well, all except for one person, which is Arthur Morgan himself.

So, Javier made it his top priority to at least tell Arthur how beautiful he is. No matter what.

————

Arthur knew the minute Bill entered the bar, chaos will ensue. And now here he is, getting called ‘pretty boy’ by some big guy Bill decided to piss off. He was really not in the mood for a beating, really. But the foul smell of alcohol and blood said otherwise.

He could hear the cheers from Charles, Javier And even Bill himself. And in the end, Arthur won. But he had one hell of migraine with bruises and cuts littered across his body. And to make it worse, he was drenched in mud and rain. Arthur was sure he smelled horrible but that was his last concern.

Because his first concern was Dutch and Hosea. What the fuck were they gonna say to him? That they caused unnecessary havoc? Maybe. Maybe so. But it was a stupid mistake that could’ve been avoided.

“Need help patching those up,  pretty boy? ” Javier asked suddenly.

“I can handle myself _Escuella_ ,” Arthur replied, gritting his teeth as he did so.

“Aïe aïe aïe, see you’re not in a good mood,  _cariño_. ”

“Yeah, well, after gettin’ beaten the shit outta him- with no help from you guys- I’m sure you’d know how much of a  _bad mood_ I am in,  Javier .”

“Yeah well, it was really entertaining, though you would’ve looked better with your shirt off.” 

Arthur choked on air as he felt his face heat up, glancing at Javier who had a sly grin on his face. This motherfucker wasn’t serious, was he?

“Wha-“

“Oh would you look at that, Arthur Morgan is  blushing !”

“I-I am n-not!”

“Don’t worry, Amigo! Red looks good on you.”

Arthur spluttered at that, grumbling a ‘shut up’ while he walked faster to his horse. Javier has never seen Arthur this flustered. 

Oh, this was gonna be fun.

————

Javier sat near the fire while playing his guitar, the girls sitting across from him. He wasn’t really paying attention to what they were talking about, concentrating merely on the way he strums his guitar.

“What do you think Javier?” Karen asked him. Javier, still having no idea what the hell they were talking about just raised an eyebrow. Karen rolled her eyes as Mary-Beth and Tilly giggled.

“About Arthur!” 

“What about him?” Javier stops playing, setting his guitar down.

“Heard Arthur and Micah got into a fight,” Tilly said.

“Should’ve seen Micah’s face! It was priceless!” Karen laughed, the other girls laughing with her.

“Why did they fight? What happened?”

“Heard Micah was talkin’ bout you.” Javier’s eyes widen in slight shock, pride settling in his systems.

“He- he was?”

“Oh yeah. Surprised you didn’t hear it yet. Usually, stuff like that gets around camp fast.” Mary-Beth notified.

”Is Arthur okay?”

”Yeah, he’ll be fine. Got a nasty bruise though.” Karen replied.

”He’ll survive, though he seems to be sulking over there.” Tilly announced, pointing to where Arthur was standing near the edge of the cliff. She then arched her eyebrows at Javier who then huffs a laugh and heads towards the older man.

Arthur blows out his smoke, taking a few other puffs before flicking it onto the ground, pressing the hills of his boot to extinguish it. He watched as the sunset whilst cradling his jaw. Wasn’t like it was dislocated but it hurt like a bitch.

“Hello, Arthur.” The man himself almost slid off the cliff is it wasn’t for Javier catching him from the waist, pulling him close. They were both pressed up against each other, Javier’s hands on Arthur’s hip. The older man stuttered out an apology before looking away, clearly flustered.

“Watch out next time,  _bonito_.  Don't want to add an extra bruise to that pretty face of yours, do we now?” Javier whispered, he then lets go of Arthurs's hip, smirking as he did so. Arthur groans, tilting his hat to hide his face.

”Oh now, don’t block it with your hat, _cariño_.” 

”I don’ know what you find pretty about me, Javier. I really don’t”

”I find a lot of you to be pretty, Arthur. And don’t you go saying otherwise.”

”But-”

”No buts, _queriño_. Now let's get something cold on that bruise, shall we? Or do you prefer me kissing it better.”

”Javier!”

”Alright alright!” Javier chuckles.

———

After Sean’s return, a party was announced. Javier gladly strummed his guitar while singing his heart away. But he would occasionally glance at the gang. Karen and Sean happily talking away, Mary-beth and Kieran dancing to his melody, even Hosea and Dutch were spotted across of them, sitting next to one each other, hand in hand. 

John laughing with Abigail while Jack goes to pick out flowers. Charles and Lenny sharing a drink and even Molly and that widow girl, Sadie? Were talking away. Then there was Arthur, a bit further away from the crowd, journal out, presumably sketching this moment. Javier smiled lightly, then continued singing.

It was a little past midnight when everybody started to head to bed. Saying there good nights and heading off. Javier set his guitar down and walked towards Arthur. He then extended his hand towards the other man, asking for a dance. Which Arthur clearly accepted by taking the Mexican’s hand. 

They held onto each other as they slowly swayed to their heartbeats. Of course, missing a few steps in the beginning but they managed. They lasted like that for five minutes, Javier resting his head against the other man’s chest and Arthur just closing his eyes to enjoy the moment of peace. Javier then looks up, admiring Arthur’s lips and a devious thought came to mind.

”Hey, Arthur?”

”Hmm?” Arthur looks down with lidded eyes.

”Do you have any room for an extra tongue in your mouth?”

”Javier!” Arthur’s face was burning red, pushing Javier away to cover his face.

”What?”

”I hate you...”

”I love you too, _bonito_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cariño: Dear/ Darling  
> Bonito: Pretty/ Attractive  
> Queriño: Darling
> 
> Sorry if I got these wrong, had to look them up.


	8. Burning hot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ireadtoomanyfanfics requested: Hey! Love the stories so far. Would it be possible to request a story where arthur is sick with a bad cold or something and collapses while in camp? Just a sucker for Charles and Hosea caring for our cowboy! Thank you in advance and thank you!
> 
> nyahaha! You know me, Charthur will be an established relationship in this fic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> ( I did not edit this btw )

Arthur hated the fact he had to swim in freezing water just to get a bounty, for it to only cost 30 dollars instead of 50. All because that bounty had drowned and Arthur was too late to ’save’ him. 

Now, here he is, drenched in water with only 30 bucks to give to camp. So, he decided to go rob some stagecoach, receiving all the necessary information from Alden in Rhodes. Which took him about half an hour to get to, since he was in Strawberry. 

In the end, he took 50 bucks from the loot box, behind the stagecoach. It wasn’t heavily guarded so it was easy to take out the two men surrounding it. Sure, he probably received a graze from a bullet or two but he was fine. Well, all except for the rising headache, but nothing some good old brandy can't fix.

After that, the outlaw decided to camp out for the rest of the night. Occasionally feeding his horse carrots and sketching out the night sky, or what glimmered in the moonlight. It was peaceful, it was nice, but of course, the unsettling fear of going back to camp without enough money daunted him.

They were lacking a bit of money, and Arthur was sent out to collect some. He hasn’t been feeling the greatest as of late. But he knew his family needed money and food to eat, so money and food he’ll get. 

The past couples of days were spent hunting animals and scavenging for whatever valuable item he can find, even going as far as robbing a place. He ended up getting 150 dollars which should be enough to give to camp. And with the few types of meat he had should suffice them for a couple of days.

Arthur then mounted his horse, patting its neck before taking the reins and riding off back home. Every now and then, he’d feel nausea building up but he pushes it down, thinking it was maybe just the food he ate. Since he's been eating only canned meals, which aren't really the best choice of foods.

When Arthur arrived at shady belle, he was greeted by Bill. He slowed his horse down with a soft whisper of ”Easy girl”, approaching a fence to hitch his horse. When he dismounted her, a wave of dizziness crashed onto him. Quickly latching back on the saddle then leaning against the horse, his legs too wobbly to hold him still.

”You okay there, sir?” Kieran asked, setting down his brush.

”I-I’m okay, kid.” Arthur just waved him off, implying for Kieran to get back to work.

”O-Okay sir. If you say so.” Kieren picked up his brush for the horse, getting back to what he was previously doing. But he’d occasionally glance up at Arthur with worry.

———

Hosea watched as Arthur placed the meat near Pearson rather harshly before heading inside. He swayed a little before opening the door to the main room. The older man placed his newspaper aside, saying his goodbyes to Lenny before heading towards the house. But he was stopped by Dutch, who seems to have noticed Arthur’s weird behaviour.

”Keep an eye on him, will you Hosea?” Dutch asked, voice almost a whisper. Hosea just replied with a nod before entering through the same door Arthur had walked through. When the older man was about to head towards the younger man’s room, he spotted Arthur leaning on the railing looking exhausted and for the most part, in pain.

”Arthur? Are you alright son?” Hosea approached Arthur with careful steps, raising his hand to place it upon the younger man’s back. Only then did he realize the shaking.

”Hosea?”

”Yeah, it’s me son.”

”I-I...” Before Arthur could usher out what he was about to say, he slumped on the railing before falling forward.

”Jesus, Arthur!” Hosea rushed towards the limp body, kneeling on the floor before turning Arthur over and laying his head on his lap. Hosea stared at Arthur’s scrunched up face, clearly in pain. Plus he was drenched in sweat, probably sporting a fever from the looks of it.

”I need help over here!” Hosea shouted, hopefully, someone heard him.

”Hosea? Oh my God, Arthur.” Abigail ran up the stairs to check on them, sharing a worrying glance towards Hosea. Jack then came up with the stairs, curious about what the commotion was all about but only froze in place. 

”Ma? Uncle Arthur?”

”Oh, God Jack! Thought I told you to stay downstairs.”

”I’m sorry Ma-”

”No times for apologies, now go fetch Mrs Grimshaw. Now get!” At his mother’s demands, he scurried back down the stairs to do exactly as he was told.

”We have to get him up.” Hosea announced after a few seconds of silence. Abigail just nods, grabbing under Arthur's back and lifting him up with the help of Hosea. They both flung one of each arm across their shoulders, dragging Arthur towards his room, which wasn't that far. It was quite difficult since Arthur was kinda heavy but they managed. 

”Mr Mathews, Mrs Marston! I’ll take care of him from here. You go check on that boy, miss. He appeared scared. And I’ll tell you if anything else changes, Mr Mathews.” Miss Grimshaw said, wet cloth and other supplies in her hands. 

Hosea was about to protest but Susan just gave him a sharp glare and whatever retort was about to come out of his mouth left him. So he leaves the room after glancing at Arthur’s limp form.

———

After that, Arthur had slept the whole day, with no signs of waking up. Hosea never left his side, despite the threats from Mrs Grimshaw or the reassurances from Dutch. It didn't help the fact that Arthurs fever spiked up every now and then. He was so focused on his son that he didn't even notice the door opening, or somebody entering for that fact. 

”Hello Hosea.”

”Ah! Charles didn't hear you there.”

”Hm, want me to watch over?”

”No it’s fine.”

”Hosea, you look like you need some rest. Don't worry I’ll keep an eye on Arthur, you have my word.” Hosea just looks up at Charles but reluctantly gets up to leave.

”Tell me if there are any changes.”

”Of course, Hosea.” Charles said, watching the older man leave the taking the seat said man was just in. To pass the time, he took some arrows and started sharpening them. Occasionally fixing the string on his bow, but most of the times he swiped a damp cloth on Arthur's forehead, earning a groan from the unconscious outlaw.

It was about 1 am when Charles heard Arthur stir awake, the hunter quickly standing up to head towards the other. He waits patiently for Arthur to fully wake up, cradling his fingers in the blonde hair or caressing his cheek with his thumb.

”Charles? ’at you?”

”Yes, it’s me. How you feeling?”

”Like shit, everything ’urts.”

”I know, Arthur. I know, here take this.” Charles grabbed the cup of water with one hand, the other hand occupied on holding Arthur's head up. He brought the cup towards the other's lips, slowly lifting it for Arthur to drink. 

”There you go, now rest. Still have to recover Arthur.” He sets the partially empty cup aside.

”Please don’ go...” Arthur then gripped onto Charles's wrist with the little strength he had.

”I’ll be right here, Arthur. Don’t worry.” The grip not loosening, Charles decided to lift Arthur up before settling in with him, the older man’s head on his chest. Arthur then instinctively curled in for warmth, but Charles hand proving cool to the touch. So he lifted his hand to rest on Arthur’s forehead, gently stocking the few beads of sweat away.”

”Now sleep, you need it.” With one last peck to Arthur’s head, they both fell into a peaceful sleep. Neither of them caring if anybody walked in on them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot if it was Alvin or Alden, the station clerk from Rhodes. I like that guy though, nice fellah
> 
> (Requests will be closing soon)


	9. Weak point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zibbop requested: Awesome, glad to a new RDR2 writer getting in some practice w requests, good on you! Would you be interested in writing a fluff story with young Arthur and John? Arthur about 21 John about 13, Arthur being a bit too rough wrestling w John, and Dutch and Hosea intervene in a playful way by showing John where Arthur is ticklish.Hope you think this is cute :p I like your story about short Arthur, that was so sweet and funny!
> 
> I actually really enjoyed making this, it’s short but totes wholesome. I wish they would show the brotherly bond more between these two in game, I absolutely adore them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

They just got John a year ago and honestly, Arthur has no idea why Dutch and Hosea keep him. It’s just a dumb little thing, scrawny as hell and seems to like to bite when threatened. But Arthur has to admit, the kid kinda grew on him. It was kinda fun to annoy him and pick on him. Plus it was funny to see him try and take Arthur down.

“It’s not fair,” John whined.

“It’s the way it is John! Now give it up.” Arthur smirked as he effectively pinned John down with one arm. But the kid just glared at him and soon enough Arthur felt something plunging in his arm.

“Hey, John stop biting me you disgusting thing!” But the mouth on his arm gripped harder, teeth sinking in his skin; Arthur had no choice but to pull away.

“Jesus, John. Do you always have to fucking bite!?”

“Language!” Hosea stated from a table, newspaper in hand. Arthur only rolled his eyes as John stuck his tongue out at the man he called his brother. Arthur growls at him and tackles him once again. Both boys wrestling each other in the grass; clothes growing dirty because of it. 

Arthur, once again, managed to pin John down but this time on his stomach. Having the upper hand, he straddles the young boy then starts laughing at John’s pathetic attempts at trying to escape. 

”Now now, Arthur! That isn’t playing fair!” The loud booming voice of Dutch made Arthur loosened his grip on the boy.

”Oh come on, Dutch. Not like this boy can fight. I’m jus’ teachin’ him a lesson on bittin’ me!” Arthur snicker, eyes still remaining on John; who just rolls his eyes at the stare.

“Go easy on the boy, Arthur.” Hosea piped up and Arthur swears he’s gonna hit somebody, that somebody most likely being Marston.

“Not much I can do, ‘sea. Kid’s skinny and weak and he can’t even swim!”

“Hey! ‘S not fair!” John whined, squirming under the hold on him. 

Then, Dutch and Hosea share a knowing glance, Hosea setting his paper down and heading towards the two heaps of bodies on the ground. Dutch then proceeded to grab Arthur off of John, who relented his grip on John but immediately regretted it when Dutch didn’t let him go.

“What’re doing!? Let me go, Dutch!” But Dutch ignored his please only gripping the boy tighter.

“Here, get up John. I’ll show you Arthur’s weak spot, it’s really simple.” Hosea said, smiling softly at the 13 year old boy who quivered with excitement.

“Wait- what’re-...” Arthur started but was immediately silenced when something jabbed on both sides of his stomach. It took a few seconds for Arthur to register before he was laughing away.

“W-Wait! N-No S-S-Stop!!” Arthur mindlessly started kicking as Hosea tickled away. Feeling his face heat up and a few tears falling down his face, Arthur had pleaded them to stop. And it did, but only for a short moment.

“C’mon John, give it a try!” 

“What- no wait! NO!” Then hands were everywhere and Arthur can’t help but laugh, despite being in pain from the whole ordeal.

“J-John S-Stop it- that- t-tickles!”

“That’s the whole point Arthur!” Dutch inquired, from behind Arthur. But it all stopped when Arthur kicked the ground a little too hard, pushing onto Dutch making them fall on the ground. Hosea started the three but then started laughing, soon the others joining in.

“God...I hate you guys.” Arthur said, finally being able to take a breath. Dutch just ruffled both John and Arthur’s hair before getting up.

And even years later, John would occasionally use that trick on Arthur. And it was moment like these, that made John love his family even more.


	10. A bottle in hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ButterflySoup requested: Hello! :} I was wondering if you could do something like this maybe?
> 
> With the early van der linde gang (like with just Hosea, Bessie and dutch,) or the current camp (maybe set during horseshoe overlook) Arthur gets drunk and reveals to someone (anyone is fine) about the abuse he endured from Lyle?
> 
> Thank you! I also love your previous chapters, I can't wait to see what else you may write in the future!
> 
> Warning: This may trigger some people

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was actually quite hard to do but it was fun nonetheless. Decided to do it with the early van der Linde gang because I’m convinced Arthur saw Bessie as a sort of mother to him. Anyways hope you enjoy!

Arthur couldn’t sleep, no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn’t seem to get the rest he needs. And after a few attempts, he deemed it as useless. So the young man decided to head towards a wagon near his tent, grabbing a bottle of fine brandy before heading down near the trees to sit at a tree slump. 

It has already been a couple of minutes and he already downed half the bottle. But the memories still plagued his mind and he, oh so desperately needs to get rid of them. So, after doing a few rounds of walking back and forth, Arthur ended up with a second bottle of brandy and some whiskey. 

And if it wasn’t for Bessie, Arthur swore he would’ve probably got poisoned by the amount he was drinking. It’s not the first time it happened, where Bessie would find their dear boy somewhere with bottles of alcohol. Most of the time passed out near some tree or on the ground.

She had mentioned her concerns to both Hosea and Dutch, but whatever they said didn't seem to pass through that dense skull of Morgan’s. And she knew Susan or the calender boys won’t do much good, so she took it in her own hands to make sure that boy won't drink himself to death.

So when Bessie found Arthur near the fire, with a bottle of whatever they had left in stock, instead of sobering him up or pushing him to bed, she sat next to him. Arthur just glanced at her with the saddest eyes she had ever witnessed on the boy. The once gleaming joy gone, left with nothing but an empty void of darkness. 

She gently brushed her fingers on Arthur's cheeks, slowly bringing both hands to cup his face, making him turn to look at her. ”Oh, my dear boy. What has gotten you like this Arthur?” Bessie’s voice was soft and felt so comforting to Arthur but never ceased his rising fears.

”Dutch’s gonna kick me out...” Arthur says instead.

”What are you on about, boy? He ain’t gonna kick you out.”

”Don’ get it, Bess. One wrong move and he’ll surely wan’ me no more.” Arthur slurred a little. 

”And what makes you think that?” Bessie asked, hands already left the boy’s face in favour of squeezing his arm reassuringly. But she was only met with silence and for a moment Bessie thought the conversation was over.

”Pa didn’t want me...” Arthur suddenly mutters out, Bessie almost not catching what he said.

”What makes you think Dutch would wan’ me too?” When Arthur finally looked up from where he was glaring at the ground, Bessie saw the red-rimmed puffy eyes with unshed tears that Arthur would take pride in hiding.

”Oh, Arthur...Dutch loves you and don’t you go thinking otherwise.” Arthur just stays silent, Bessie brushing away the tears that had come crashing down like a waterfall.

After that, Arthur had stopped drinking. And Bessie felt a swell of pride as she watched -with Hosea next to her-Arthur and John wrestling each other. And it went like that for only a couple of months, until the unfortunate death of Anabelle that shook everybody in the core. But mostly Dutch, and after that, Bessie doubts it’ll ever be the same.

———

Dutch had started drinking down his sorrows and guilt. Arguments were now prone to happen at any given time. And one of them seemed to be all about Arthur.

Bessie watched as Arthur stumbles out from Dutch’s tent, a look on his face that she just can't quite decipher. Arthur then stumbles toward his horse, Boadicea, that Arthur has come to love. He harshly grips the saddle before mounting quite roughly but quickly apologising to the horse with a pat on her neck. Then he was off.

”Oh, Hosea. I'm worried about that boy” Bessie said, turning around to face her husband.

”I know, Bessie...” After a few moments of silence, Hosea then added: ”Let’s check on him. Make sure he doesn't get in trouble.”he then took her in his hand, a reassuring touch between them before they both mounted a horse of Hosea’s.

———

The bartender last saw Arthur leaving and mounting his horse. Becuse of Hosea’s hunting skills, they had managed to find Arthur’s horse and not long after, Arthur himself. He was slumped on the ground with a distant look on his face. Bessie jumped off the horse, running towards Arthur, worried and concerned about him.

”Oh, Arthur. My dear boy!” Bessie knelt down in front of Arthur, hands cupping his face, Hosea right next to her checking for injuries. Then out of nowhere, Arthur's shoulders began to shake as sobs left his mouth.

”oh son, shhh. We got you.” Hoses said, cradling the boy in his arms.

”I-I don't wanna go back ’sea! Please don’t make me go back!” Arthur pleaded.

”Go back where, sweetheart?” Bessie asked.

”Back t-to pa! He’s gonna hurt me again!”

”...Do you mean Dutch, son?”Arthur shook his head at Hosea’s question.

”oh...oh Arthur. Don't worry son, he’s gone. You won't go back...”

”I’m scared ’sea...” Arthur sounded so defeated, the walls he had built over the years finally crashing open. Bessie just cradles her fingers through the blonde hair, glancing at Hosea with worry.

”You’ll be okay, Arthur.” Bessie replied instead.

”We’ll be there to protect you, sweetheart.”

”...Promise?”

”We promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This was unedited)


	11. Nature’s surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sweethibiscustea requested:hey if possible, would you do one where a cougar or wolf just shows up in camp and sees Arthur and is basically like “mine now.” idk what im doing with this idea but its whatever .3.
> 
> I really like this idea and found it very adorable.  
> (This happens in beaver hollow, chap. 6. But don’t worry, I fixed it. And Arthur is not sick because he deserved BETTER)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not sure if there are any cougars near beaver hollow but Fuck it.  
> Hope you enjoyyyy!

Beaver Hollow was littered with Murfree Broods. It wasn’t that hard to execute them all but it wasn’t easy either. The fact that there was a cave just made it ten times more difficult to kill them. But in the end, they manage to get rid of them all and set up their new camp here.

There had been a lot going on these past few months, first with Micah getting killed in Rhodes by the ambush the Gray’s had set up. Then Kieren almost losing both eyes from getting captured and tortured by the O’driscols and Hosea’s and Lenny’s brush with death. Then Guarma, which they would gladly let burn.

But at least everybody is okay, despite running low on money, seeing his family intact was all Arthur cared about. So, in order for them not to starve to death, Arthur decided to go hunting. He would've brought Charles but he seemed exhausted-don't blame him, he was too- so he left him alone. It should just be an easy hunt, did see a few bucks and other animals running around near their camp.

\------

Bow in hand, Arthur aimed at the unsuspecting deer. He whistled, the animal looking at his direction and he let go of the arrow, watching it launch and hit its target in the head. Arthur exhaled softly before getting up and placing his bow on his back. He grabbed his knife, skinning the deer and cutting a few chunks of meat. It was a perfect pelt, worth selling for sure.

Suddenly, there was the sound of twigs breaking and leaves moving around. Arthur pulled out his revolver by instinct, pointing it at the intrusion. A cat-like creature than appeared from the bushes, it was tiny, like a kitten he supposed. Dark brown spots were littered across it’s tiny form, the fur itself being a sort of brown, tawny he would say.

The closer it got to Arthur the better he could look at it. When the sudden realization that it was a cougar, a cub for that matters, made him grip his gun tighter. Said gun was currently in his holster, of course he had no means in killing the cub and was only taking precautions in protecting himself. Cougars only attack when they feel threatened, and boy does Arthur not want to be their next meal.

A sound from the bushes in front of them caught both the cub’s and the outlaw’s attention. A cougar, it’s fur a grey-tan with the tip of its tail black. Its muzzle had a white patch and their heart-shaped nose a pink tone. The eyes an icy blue which held no sort of menace but tenderness. The feline approached him with prudent steps, watching him carefully. 

Arthur let go of his gun instead; lifting his arms in way of showing no harm. The creature then proceeded towards him, sniffing around, searching for any signs he was a threat. When it deemed him safe, the cougar strides towards their cub, picking it up by the neck. They walked towards the buck he had just killed off and devoured the remaining meat.

The outlaw stood there, unsure of what to do. His horse must’ve run off somewhere, spooked. Thinking fast, Arthur slowly and steadily walked away from the cougars and their meal. Once he knew he was far enough, he whistled for his horse who came running towards him in a heap of gallops. 

”Hey boy.” Arthur pats Gabriel’s neck who responded with a little head lift. Mounting his horse and making sure he had everything, Arthur heads back to camp.

\------

It’s been a couple of days since they’ve arrived at Beaver Hollow, settling in nicely and partially celebrating the boys return from Guarma. Stories were told, songs were sung and beers were drunk. Overall, the mood in the camp was uplifting. Plus, Arthur had just recently brought back quite a few types of meat, they had enough for days. Said man is off doing some job or something. Charles swears that man does not take a break or any time for himself.

The hunter got up and out of his bedroll, grabbing a coat he had crafted and slipped it on. It was quite chilly this morning and the fog was just settling. Charles said his good mornings to the people who were awake and headed towards the pot of coffee. Grabbing a mug, he poured himself a decent amount of the hot beverage then sat down at a table. Enjoying his coffee, he watched squirrels climb trees and birds occasionally flying away.

The peaceful moment was suddenly interrupted from an inhumane roar, that sounded too close for comfort. Charles shot up and instinctively grabbed his rifle, seeing others awake and grabbing weapons. When they went to inspect the noise, which so happens to be near the wagon full of ammo and other equipment, they found a cougar. Its ears were down and a scowl was placed upon its face. Dutch had ordered them to shoot it but Charles stopped them, pointing at the paws of the feline.

”Look- it’s a cub.” Charles said.

”Who cares, let’s shoot this thing!” Bill exclaimed but Charles shushed him and said that it was no point.

”And why is that, huh? Suddenly scared to shoot a tiny animal?” Bill antagonised.

”No, it’s because there is dynamite in that wagon and other explosives. Do you really want this place to go ablaze?” Charles answered firmly.

Before Bill could answer, Arthur’s voice was heard from across the camp. ”What the hell is goin’ on here?!” He asked, but nobody answered when the cougar started moving. Arthur’s eyes visibly widen but seemed to hold no fear, which shook Charles as odd. The feline including the cub had approached Arthur and started sniffing around him. The outlaw crouched down and suddenly the cougar's tongue was all over his face.

”Hey- Easy girl!” A genuine smile had appeared on Arthur's face, pushing the creature away in an attempt to at least not get drool all over his face. He wiped off the excess spit and started petting the big cat as if it wasn’t a meat-eating predator.

Everybody was shocked into silence, unsure on what to do and how to process the scene unfolding in front of them. Even Hosea was silently wondering what the hell was going on. They just watched as both animals purred and crooned at Arthur's pets. After that, they had all dispersed, leaving Arthur be in his tent with a 30 lb Cougar on his lap.

What also seemed to unsettle everybody was how a mere creature like that would want to protect Arthur at any cost? The minute somebody approached them, the mother growled lowly at them as of saying to back off and all Arthur can do at that moment was shrug. Not even Charles was allowed near the outlaw or the cub. 

Everybody was even more confused when they had found Arthur, hat hiding his face and slumped against the cougar, sleeping away. With the cub wrapped up in his coat, arms holding it in place. The feline would occasion lick them both as if mothering them. 

After that, they didn’t see the cougar around anymore but would occasionally see Arthur come back from wherever he is with little scratches across his hands. And when they asked how he befriended a cougar of all things, he just shrugs and answers with:

”Not sure, appeared outta nowhere and we got along. Seemed to like the treats I gave her.”

Huh, guess nature really did like him after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This is unedited)


	12. Deception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TheDemonInside Requested: Heya, I love your writing so much, these one shots are fantastic  
> I was wondering if maybe you'd be able to do a *dark* fic where Micha is kinda abusive to Arthur to try and keep him away from Dutch. Like anytime he thinks they're getting on too well he'll beat him up or summat and tells him that Dutch don't want him.  
> But then Dutch finds out and comfort ensues? Maybe kill Micha off at the end to would be nice XD
> 
> I know it's dark but I have a really twisted mind and it's completely okay if ya don't wanna do it, I'll enjoy reading your other chapters anyway :)
> 
> Hyitdyirdyjrd, it was kinda difficult to write Micah so I guess he’s a bit OOC in this, oops-  
> Plus I added a little reference to Micah’s past, but it's not canon whatsoever. Just thought it adds a twist to the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning: this may trigger some people. This contains physical abuse, if you don’t like it, I’d advise you not to read.
> 
> Anyway hope you enjoy.

Arthur Morgan was an obstacle to Micah’s plan; which was getting harder to develop. And Micah knew he had to get rid of Arthur somehow; killing him would be off-limits. So he had to take a different approach, something that was effective yet unsuspecting. Wanted it to make it hurt, painful and overall just unpleasant. 

Micah wanted Dutch to lose everything he cared about, everything he loved.Because he had taken everything away from him and he doesn’t back down that easily. And that wasn’t gonna happen if Arthur was in his way.

\------

Pearson entered Dutch’s tent, talking about some O’driscoll boys he had encountered just recently. Saying something about a truce between Dutch and Colm. To finally end this rivalry they had but it sounded too good to be true. Hosea had already expressed his concerns to the whole ordeal, stating that it was a trap. Micah disagreed and said it was at least worth trying in the end.

That left Arthur's opinion, which didn't need that much thinking before voicing out that it was obviously a trap. Taking side with Hosea, both of them glanced at Dutch to make the final move. The leader looked around him and sighed before agreeing with Arthur and Hosea, much to Micah’s dismay.

”They’re right Micah. No use in trying to fix something that’s impossible to repair.” Dutch said, then turning towards Pearson. ”Thank you, mister Pearson, for this information. But I would kindly advise staying away from those O’driscols for the time being.”

”Of course, boss.” The cook replied, heading off back to his station.

”Welp, now that’s settled I should get going. See if there are any leads out there.” Arthur said, leaving from where he was standing next to Dutch.

”Alright son, but keep an eye out and stay safe!” The leader said, Hosea, agreeing with a quick nod of the head.

Micah watched as Morgan mounted Gabriel and sped off. The blonde trailed away from the tent to mount his own horse, receiving questioning glances from both Dutch and Hosea. He groans in frustration and decides to take a different route then Arthur did, going unsuspected. 

Micah was not the best tracker, actually, he was by far the worst tracker. But Micah recognized horse hooves the minute he saw then so he decides to follow them. When he spots Arthur from afar, Micah kicked the sides of his horse, telling it to go faster to catch up with the other.

”Well well well, if it isn’t cowpoke himself.” Micah snickered.

”What do you want Micah?” Arthur grumbles. ”Did Dutch send you or some shit?”

”Pfft, I don’t think he’d send anyone after you, cowpoke.”

”Real funny, Micah.”

”Aw, c’mon now Arthur. Let’s face it, he’s only using you for dirty work.”

”Dutch trusts me to get the job done. Unlike some people in the camp.” Arthur emphasized his words by glaring at Micah, gaining a roll of the eyes. ”And, don’t think I haven’t seen you tryin’ to steal from the box.”

Micah glared at Arthur, denying such accusations, saying he was seeing stuff. 

”Oh, maybe you are right. Maybe I didn’t see you get hauled onto the ground by none other than Charles.” Arthur said, with a hint of amusement. ”Or maybe I didn’t see that one time Jack started throwing pebbles at you and you couldn’t do shit about it.”

Micah had enough, getting off his horse and grabbing on to Arthur’s collar to throw him onto the ground. Arthur was caught off guard by the movement, failing to grab his revolver before a boot pressed on his hand. He growled in pain, glaring at Micah demanding what he was doing. The older man then grabbed onto his own gun, point it directly at Arthur.

”Now, listen to me very closely cowpoke. If you dare disagree with me again, in any argument or such. I can make that little boy you all seem to cherish disappear. Do you hear me?!” Arthur never left his gaze, merely nodding. 

But before the younger man could do anything else, he felt the cool metal of a gun collide against his cheek. It didn’t stop after that, soon enough the gun was discarded, replaced with Micah’s fists. The punches coming in, one after the other. He could feel something dripping from his nose and a metallic taste in his mouth; he must’ve bitten his tongue.

After that, Micah had left him on the ground, threatening him one last time before mounting his horse to leave. Arthur stood up on shaking legs, struggling to walk towards his horse but he managed. He rode to the nearest stream to clean off. 

Gabriel, noticing his owner’s discomfort, walked towards him. He shoved his snout in his owner’s neck, earning a soft chuckle from Arthur. The outlaw searched his satchel for a treat, finding a peppermint. The horse happily accepting the food and eating away. After that, Arthur heads back to camp. Earning a few worried glances and people asking what had happened to him.

”It was nothing, got into some fight with a drunk.”

\------

It went like that from days on end, almost turning into weeks. Arthur would get threatened by Micah, and insulted. Always picking a fight with the older outlaw. Usually, this didn't bother Arthur as much but with the boy's life in hand, he has no choice but to comply. Until one reticular night, the first time in days, weeks -Arthur wasn’t sure how long- he disagreed with Micah’s plan.

”I don’t think it’s a good idea, Dutch. I mean, a stagecoach with that kinda money? Has to be heavily guarded.” Arthur commented, catching the attention of both Micah and Dutch.

The leader took a moment to think, before nodding towards Arthur and telling them both to go. Micah was enraged, he was so close to getting Dutch to agree with him but of course, Arthur had to ruin it. And boy was Micah gonna give him a piece of his mind.

\------

It was a quiet evening, Molly was currently settled next to Dutch. The leader reading some book he had picked off from Hosea as Molly continued to stitch up a piece of clothing of his. Dutch stood up, telling Molly he’d be back. When he left the tent, he saw Arthur's tent was empty. But when he went to go check on the horses, he spotted Gabriel next to Silver boy. 

He asked people around if they had seen Arthur and all they said was he headed off with Micah. Something didn’t feel right, Arthur hated Micah. Despite Dutch’s many attempts to make them at least like each other. So when he heard the sound of bone breaking, he sprinted off to the location. John, Javier and Bill following from behind.

The scene in front of him took all the air out of him, Arthur was on the ground as Micah held him at gunpoint.

”What the hell is going on here?!” Dutch shouted, reaching for his gun and hearing the familiar clicks of reloading coming from behind him. ”Let my son go, Micah.”

Micah looked stunned, unsure of what to do. But before he could answer a gunshot rang from across the lake at Clemens point, Micah’s body falling limp to the ground. Dutch turned around, seeing John’s gun smoke, the hint of gunpowder in the air.

Dutch then rushed towards Arthur’s side, grabbing hold of Arthur’s neck and lifting him against his lap. The boy was currently unconscious, thank God. He examined Arthur’s arm, deeming it as broken. Then, he checked Arthur’s face. A darkening bruise on his left cheek and a bloody nose. Nothing too serious, he worries about the arm though.

”Oh, my boy...Bill go get Hosea and Susan. Javier, John help me carry him.”

\------

When Arthur awoke on something soft, he shot up but instantly regretted it. He clutches his arm as pain shot through his body, a soft groan escaping his lips.

”Be careful now, son. Wouldn’t want to make it worse.”

”D-Dutch?” Arthur’s voice wavered, quiet and albeit scared. ”what- where’s Micah?”

”Taken care off...How- How long Arthur?”

”...Not sure, ’bout two weeks now? Ever since Pearson suggested that truce.”

”Jesus, Arthur. Why didn't you tell me?”

”He...He was gonna hurt the boy if I said anything.” Arthur replied, so quiet Dutch almost didn't catch it.

”Jack...?”

”Mhm.” Arthur had tears forming around the brim of his eyes.

”oh, my boy. Don’t worry, he’s gone now. He’s gone.” Dutch was now holding Arthur’s face close to his chest. Being cautious with the wounds. He cradled his fingers through Arthur’s hair, chanting soothing words to Arthur’s shaking form.

They held each other close that night, neither one of them wanting to let go. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so longggg
> 
> Plus it so badly writttteeeennn omggg
> 
> I actually had to re-edit this since I was not aware until recently, that Micah was in fact older then Arthur. Oops.


	13. Winning and losing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saqueenkawockeez requested: Give me character death!!!
> 
> Oh where's my manner. Can I request something darker than dark when Arthur and Micah play five finger fillet and in that moment Micah with so much hatred and annoyed because Arthur's won, he stabs Arthur and everyone knows it. Everyone, especially Hosea and Charles trying to help but too late, the hunting knife is too deep embedded on Arthur's chest. Aftermath, whatever you want to do with Micah, I'm sure I'll accept it. Thanks!
> 
> Oh my mind...
> 
> I decided to change the location of the wound and all. But this is just angst and sadness...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! This may trigger some people. Just a fair warning. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> (Fun fact: I never actually tried playing five finger filet in-game. Funny right? So I have no idea how the game works exactly but I got the gist of it.

“C’mon redskin, ’s just a game.” Micah snickered. ”Well, then again, you might actually lose a finger tryin’.”

Lenny grumbles insults under his breath, desperately trying to get away from Micah. ”Asshole...” The dark-skinned man muttered.

”What’d you say to me, _boy_?” Micah had stood up from the seat he’d taken, getting dangerously close to the young man. ”You better watch your mouth redskin.”

Lenny was about to retort only for another voice to replace his. ”Leave ’im alone, Micah. How bout I play wit’ you.” Arthur said, patting Lenny’s shoulder as he passes. Said man showing his gratitude by mumbling his thanks and gleefully walking away.

Micah only grumbles but reluctantly agrees to try with Arthur. ”Alright, cowpoke. Like to see you try.” Arthur just rolls his eyes as a response and sits across from the other outlaw. He grabs his knife and sets it down on the table, ready.

Micah goes first, starting rapid off the bat but getting a few jabs to the finger nonetheless. Arthur, on the other hand, starts off slow then gradually picks up the speed. Getting used to the momentum it granted him no new scars on his fingers. ”Well would’ ya look at that, _I won_. So, before actin’ all _pissy_ and shit, you might wan’ to reconsider your methods of winning Mr Bell.” 

Arthur grumbles as he gets up to leave but Micah was furious, absolutely outraged. He was supposed to win, he had the upper hand. But of course, Arthur Morgan just had to come and ruin it all and he had enough. 

Grabbing ahold of the knife he just used to play five finger filet, Micah gets up at the speed of light and tackles Arthur to the ground. Plunging the knife in the other’s stomach, feeling the pure satisfaction of seeing Arthur’s shocked face. Micah watched as Arthur started to gurgle some blood and saw fear flash in the younger man’s eyes. 

But the fun ended when somebody hoisted him off of Arthur's deteriorating body to throw him on the ground. He sneered at the person responsible but was only met by a punch in the face. ”Charles, enough! We’ll deal with him later.” Hosea said after a flurry of people started gathering around Arthur’s gasping body.

”You’re okay son, you’ll make it. C’mon...” Hosea puts some pressure on the wound, growing more anxious as more blood seeped through his fingers. ”Somebody, help me get him up or I swear to God you’re gonna go down with him.” The threat from the old man made everyone hurriedly trying to help in any way possible.

Arthur was soon placed in his tent, flaps closing as Susan, Swanson and Hosea tend to the wound. Micah was being restrained by Bill and Lenny as they wait upon Dutch’s response on what to do with him. The leader had been silent since the whole ordeal, startled quiet at the display and barely moving from the spot he stood.

After a moment of agonizing silence, Dutch spoke up. ”For now, keep him restraint, tie him to a tree or something. I need to think.” Both Bill and Lenny nod, taking Micah away to leave Dutch to his thoughts.

\------

Hosea knew nothing could be done to save his son, they had managed to slow the bleeding but not stop it. Bringing him to a doctor would also be a great risk of being caught since the Pinkertons were hot on their trail. So, as he steps out of the tent, Susan and Swanson hot on his trail. He decided to break the news to the worried and a scared people of the camp.

Hosea takes a big breath before ushering out: ”He only has a few days left, maybe even a day. We aren’t certain.” If the air couldn’t get any thicker it would've been suffocating.

”Hosea are you saying-”

”Yes Dutch, he’s dying. Our son is dying.” Hosea responded. The emotion on Dutch’s face flashed from pure terror to anger in just a quick second. ”Burn him.” Dutch said after a moment. ”Wha-” John started but was cut off by Dutch speaking again.

”Micah. Burn him alive.”

”Dutch, are you sure?”

”Yes, John I’m sure! Hell, feed him to the alligators for all I care just make that bastard of a man suffer!” A few of the others visibly flinch at their leader’s harsh words, but soon enough, Javier, Bill and John set off to take care of Micah.

\-----

In the end, Arthur only survived for two days. Hosea, Dutch and the gang saying they're final goodbyes to the man who had cherished everything for them. The man who had been there to hunt, steal and protect his family at all costs. Only for him to die in the hands of a filthy rat.

The gang was not the same after that. Strauss had begun to worry about their financial problems, claiming that Arthur was the one who donated the most, keeping them at bay. Upon hearing this news, Dutch had made everybody work even harder. Hosea would occasionally be spotted near Arthur’s empty tent or on his cot. Charles has been going hunting a lot more recently, trying to provide as much food as possible.

Dutch’s plans have been more chaotic than ever. John has been drinking his grief away and the rest were put in a solemn mood. The girls were now slightly more terrified than usual and Bill, Javier, Lenny and Charles have been working extra nights to fill in Arthur’s spot. 

Charles had suggested to burying him up west, facing the sun. Hosea decided to tag along, both men burying the outlaw’s body in the ground before finishing it off with a grave that Charles had conveniently carved out. They both stared at the solemn grave, Hosea feeling grief and guilt whilst Charles feels regret and anger. 

With one last final pat on the ground, they had deemed it finished, both Charles and Hosea unsure of what to do next. They then heard a rustling sound in the woods not far from where they stood. A buck with a glint of blue in their eyes appeared out of nowhere and gapes at them. Nodding its head, as if saying thank you before galloping off into the woods.

”You think...” Charles started but was unable to finish his sentence from the lump stuck in his throat.

”Maybe, maybe not. But I'd like to think so.” Hosea replied instead. ”Maybe he’s not fully gone after all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arthur: Did I just die from playin’ and winnin’ five finger filet?!
> 
> Yes, yes you did.
> 
> (Unedited)


	14. A childish ability

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ckbox requested:If you want to could you do one where Arthur knows/loves to braid hair and maybe sometimes people in camp just find braids in their horses manes or maybe after drinking a lot sometimes they find some in their own hair?
> 
> Other than that tho, I really like your writing! :~]  
> Have a nice day!
> 
> Hhtfhyryrhtd, yeS yes and YeS. This is just pure fluff and all. I also changed Arthur’s backstory a little, nothing major

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *GASP* What’s this? Two chapters in one day?! What a surprise!
> 
> :O

Arthur barely remembered his mother, Beatrice Morgan. But he does recall one moment he had with his mother before her passing: which was braiding hair. She had taught Arthur how to braid her hair which at that time, the young boy had no clue how nor did he want to learn it. Regardless, he tried to comprehend the ways -so his mother would call it- of braiding hair.

But when his mother had passed away at the age of six, Arthur deemed it as useless. Right until he had to take care of his father’s horse, Lyle Morgan was a cruel man to both people and animals. So Arthur tried his best to give the horses some needed food, drinks and rest. However, when his father came to him demanding Arthur to take care of the filthy horse or just get rid of it before mumbling that it was useless and that it’s main was way too long.

Arthur took the opportunity to study the horses and taking note of it's unusually long main. He cradled his fingers through its hair, the steed replying with a head tilt. Soon enough, he found himself creating braids in the main, humming to himself as he did so.

His father, on the other hand, had other opinions. Despite it not being his main horse, he claims it as ’stupid’ and ’childish’. The young boy said he learned it from his mother, earning him a dismissive glare from his father. After that incident, he never saw that horse again.

\------

Kieran Duffy recently redeemed himself to the van der Linde gang and now takes care of all the horses. He has all the skills plus he loves horses and would cherish them with all his heart. But of course, Kieren did realize one thing; was that Arthur loved horses just as much as him. His steed, Gabriel, was the newest addition to the horses. 

What depicted Gabriel as different from the others was the long braid of a tail on the backside of the horse. Otherwise, it was perfectly normal. But Kieran never took the man who had lassoed him all those months ago to be somebody who cared for his horse's looks. Doesn’t seem to mind walking in with dirt all over his clothes but would always clean the gunk off his steed’s hooves.

The former o’driscoll even caught Arthur braiding other horse’s mane or tail. Even Kieren’s horse would occasionally have tiny braids in them. But he didn't care. Never asked why either, never wanted to anyway. He liked the braids, it gave the horses some form of style. And made him appreciate this little skill Arthur Morgan has.

\------

Charles grumbles as he pushes his hair aside. The annoying strands of fibre flying everywhere because of the mere push of wind. He really needed to do something about it, but cutting it was off the list. Maybe tie it up or leave it be, wasn’t sure. But it was getting kinda annoying and impossible for him to concentrate.

”You okay there, Charles?” Being so caught up by his problem, he didn't even realize Arthur was speaking to him. 

Charles just responded with a shrug, ”I’m fine.” He muttered, desperately trying to keep his annoyance at bay. Knowing he failed miserably at it by the constant pushing of his hair.

”Need help with that?” Arthur inquired. Charles was slightly shocked into silence before clearing his throat to speak up.

”How...Exactly?”

”You don’ take me for an idiot do you now? By tieing up your hair, of course!”

”Oh...do you know how to do that?” Charles asked ever so quietly. Yet Arthur rolled his eyes and stood up to head towards Charles. He strolled behind Charles before pausing his movements as if asking for permission and Charles gives it to him. He doesn’t know why he trusts the other outlaw, guesses he knows Arthur means no harm and was just there to help him out.

It took Arthur about 10 minutes to finish doing Charles's hair and when he deemed it done, Charles had subconsciously wrapped a hand around the braided hair. Eyes widening in pure astonishment, he had thanked Arthur and asked where the other man had learned this peculiar ability. Which was not often found in most men.

”My ma had thought me this before her passing. Glad I actually remembered it, otherwise I would have to watch you scowl at that mess of a heap you call your hair.” Arthur replied, holding no menace but amusement in his words. 

Charles chuckled and relaxes against his seat, resuming his previously abandoned task.

\------

When John woke up, it was not to the mess of hair in his face. Wich seemed unusual since he always woke up like that but paid it no mind and continued his day.

”Going for a new look, amigo?” Javier mused, confusing John even more.

”What’d you mean?”

”Your hair, John.”

”What about my hair-” When John realised his hair was not in an unkempt mess but a braid, he snarled and stood up, shouting the name of the man responsible for this. ”Arthur!”

”Aw, I see you found the gift I left for ye. Now you won’t go around looking like some racoon!” Arthur exclaimed from his tent. And at that, John was charging towards Arthur at full speed, which kinda frightened the older man; making him prepare for the outcome. Then, in a second, both men were found on the ground, wrestling each other in an attempt of dominance.

”Should I... Do something about that?” Javier asked Hosea who had just recently appeared to watch the scene go down.

”Nah, let them be. This isn’t the first time this happened.”

\------

When Jack saw the girls with pretty hair does and braids, he was curious and had asked them to teach him. He ended up sitting in Tilly’s lap, trying to braid Mary-Beth’s hair until Karen had called his uncle Arthur to help them out.

”What’cha doing there Jack?”

”I’m trying to learn how to braid hair but it’s hard, uncle Arthur.”

”No it’s not. Here lemme show you.” When Arthur set next to Tilly, the young girl scooted over to give some space to the other man. He took Mary-beth’s hair in his hand and parted it in three segments. Slowly manoeuvring it to form some kind of braid but also letting Jack take the role at times. It took a while before the young boy got the gist of it. 

Beaming in excitement and proud he had learned something, Jack turned towards his uncle to give him a quick hug and thanks. He also thanked Tilly and Mary-beth before running towards his mother to show off what he had just learned.

”You really are full of surprises, Arthur.” Tilly announced, the two other girls agreeing.

”You should braid our hair sometime, Arthur. We don't mind an extra person to gossip to.” Karen said with a grin on her face.

”Now don’t get your hopes too high, you girls already know how to braid hair, you don’t need me. Besides, gossiping about your man crushes ain’t my thing.” 

And at that Arthur had left the girls to their business with a smile on his face. 


	15. Open wound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TheDemonInside requested: I know I've already left a request so it's okay if ya don't even read this or if ya choose to do this one rather than the other since it's not *as* dark.  
> But I've always been quite disappointed how fast Arthur heals after hunting the legendary bear once Hosea leaves and just thought it would be nice to have him go back and fawned over.s  
> Like Hosea being a good farther and Javier being worried boyfriend because our boahs deserve some love :)
> 
> It’s actually okay to request many times, despite already leaving one! As long as it’s not the same as the older one (duh), it’s fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyhow, Javiarthur to the max!  
> A slight pinch of angst but otherwise just sweet.

He admits, he might've gotten a little caught up in hunting that bear he and Hosea found. But it had a perfect pelt just waiting to be sold and he didn’t want any other hunters getting their hands on this beauty. So he had told Hosea to head back to camp without him whilst he goes and tries to hunt the big thing.

Of course, not everything goes to plan which sadly, Arthur had to learn that the hard way. And now, here he is with a huge grizzly bear on top of him, probably thinking of having Arthur as dinner. The deep claw marks on his back weren’t helping the situation either. Arthur desperately tried to protect his neck and face from getting mauled- wouldn’t want to end up like Marston, now would he?

Nevertheless, he did manage to scare the bear off of him, leading Arthur to a frantic chase. With one shot clean through the head, the beast of an animal goes down. Arthur lets out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. Relief flooding his system as he approached the lifeless creature.

After that, Arthur skinned it, cut some meat out of it and heads towards the nearest trapper to sell the pelt. It was good money, plus it was worth all the hassle. Maybe he could go out hunting with Charles again, get some (partially) easy money. But that was for another time, he guessed.

For now, he mounted Anaelle, praising her for God knows what and riding off back to camp. It was dark, about 10 pm exactly and he was in no mood for anything else but home. He must’ve spent the whole day hunting that legendary bear because God damn was he tired.

As he strolled up near Horshoe overlook, Arthur took his time by gazing up at the night sky. Clear of any clouds only to be replaced by thousands of stars that littered the atmosphere. It was absolutely beautiful, breathtaking for the matter of the fact. But his thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice.

”Who goes there!”

”It’s Arthur, you dumbass!”

” _Mierda_ , Arthur!” Javier exclaimed and suddenly, he was all up in Arthur's face. ” _¡Idiota! Podrías haber muerto. ¡Estúpido idiota!”_

”Javier-”

”Look at you! You’re bleeding all over!”

”I’m fine-”

” _Eres realmente jodidamente estúpido! You’re hurt!_ ”

”Javier will you just-

”Get off, I’m taking you to Hosea. I knew this was a bad idea, saw it from the beginning. You just had to go-”

”JAVIER!” Arthur finally blurted, ”Will you just... Shut up for a minute?”

When Arthur dismounted his Arabian, he felt a wave of dizziness crash into him and suddenly he was being held by Javier. ”Javier, I’m fine-”

”Now it’s your turn to shut up, _idiota_! We are getting those cleaned up and bandaged whether you like it or not. And there is no arguing with me, _Cabrón_.”

Arthur sighs, reluctantly following the other towards his tent. Only now did he realize the throbbing pain on his back and arms, adrenaline departing his body in just seconds. Leaving him to feel the pain he was supposed to feel before. And damn did it hurt like hell, didn't even realize he was being seated on his cot.

”I’m gonna get Hosea to stitch those up, I’ll be right back.” Javier inquired but he didn't even make it out the tent before something grabbed his hand, halting his movements. ”Arthur?”

”Not Hosea, please. Don’ wan’ him to worry bout me.” Arthur sighs, ”He’s got enough on his mind.”

”But Arthur-”

”Please...”

”Okay...I’ll get Miss Grimshaw then.”

\------

Of course at the end, Hosea did find out because whenever Susan gets called in, Hosea follows like the worried father he is. And boy, was he not pleased to find Arthur with deep cuts on both his back and arms and not tell him anything. Even gave him a slap across the head for being so stupid, but at the end, Hosea was just God damn worried for his boy.

Susan was not happy so to say, giving a long-ass lecture to Arthur while she took care of the wounds. Even calling him as dumb as rocks while Javier snickered from the side, receiving a glare from the older outlaw. After bandaging up half his torso and arms, she left the tent with the intent on going to bed. But not before telling the boy to get some rest too.

Hosea stayed a little longer just to give Arthur some herbs and medicine for him to heal faster and to take away some of his pain. ”Next time, you better tell me instead of hidin’ away. Do you hear me, boy?”

”Yes, ’sea.”

”Good, now I expect you to get some rest. And I better not see you goin’ out huntin’ in the next few days.”

”But-”

”Don’t you ’but’ me, boy. You’ll tear on the wounds, now rest up. Both of you.” Hosea patted Javier’s shoulder and glared at  Arthur one last time before departing.

Arthur grunts as he gets up from his cot, grabbing his discarded shirt. He has quite a lot of bear meat in the saddlebags of his horse, would suffice the gang for a week or so. But, of course, Javier did not like the idea of Arthur merely getting up.

”Rest, Arthur. Not going up to do god knows what.” Javier firmly said.

”’m just gonna grab somethin’ from Anaelle, Javier.” Arthur said, feeling more tired by just having this conversation. 

”I’ll go get ’em for you.”

”Javier, c’mon. It’s just a walk, no big deal.” Arthur mumbled. ”Not like I’m gonna trip and fall and get worse.”

”And what if you do, huh? Arthur, I was worried sick when you didn’t come back with Hosea!” Javier whispered, but his voice was elevating with each passing moment. ”Then I find you bleeding all over your horse and then you say you’re fine!?”

”Javier-”

”Don’t you ’Javier’ me, _Cabrón_!” Javier exclaimed before whispering. ”I-...I thought I lost you.”

Arthur sighs at that, walking towards Javier and wrapping his arms around the younger man, being careful with his wounds. ”I know, I’m sorry. But I’m here ain’t I? It’ll take more than a bear to get rid of me.”

The Mexican just chuckles and pushes the other man back on his cot, following on suite. ”Yeah well, don’t ever do that to me, _cariño_. Ever again.”

”Sure thing, sugar.”

The two outlaws laid there in each other's arms, Javier gently cradling his fingers in the harsh blonde’s hair, humming a soft tune, whilst Arthur just listens to him hum. It was nice and pleasant, the older man completely forgetting his bandaged wounds and the pain. Being in his lover’s arms took away all his life problems and hurt to deal with another day. So, Arthur laid there, content as ever, falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:  
> Mierda -> Shit  
> Idiota! Podrías haber muerto. ¡Estúpido idiota! -> Moron! You could have died. Stupid fool!  
> Eres realmente jodidamente estúpido! -> You are really fucking stupid!  
> Cabrón -> Bastard  
> Cariño -> Darling/ Sweetie
> 
> Sorry if I get these wrong, I used google translate.


	16. A drunken facade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ookoobooshoob requested: hey. i was wondering if youd be willing to do a chapter where Arthur is basically just a really gushy/cute or sweet drunk
> 
> Before we start, I have no idea how to write drunk people! Sorry about that! But anyway, this is just an awful lot of sweet, no seriously, my tooth fell out from just writing it. You know...because it’s so sweet it rots your teeth! I am so sorry that was such a bad joke, if that even a was a joke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for being gone so long, it’s been a crazy past few weeks, that’s why requests are coming in slow. But don’t worry I’m still alive and requests are still open!
> 
> Anyways, hoped you enjoyyyy!

Drinking was something Arthur did a lot when he was younger, mostly to chase away the pain he felt or the constant nagging of his thoughts. Nowadays,he just drinks when he feels like it, which on most occasions is never. Usually, Arthur’s the one keeping an eye on the drunks in the camp, making sure they don’t trip and pass out or get into any unnecessary trouble. 

When he decided to take Lenny to calm the boy’s nerves after the whole Micah ordeal, he told himself ‘one drink’ and ‘that’s it.’ Of course, Arthur should’ve expected that things don’t always go as planned because when he woke up, it was to a migraine and an uncomfortable bed or whatever he was on. But the minute he saw the bars, he knew they had done something that night that was worth putting them in a cell.

Welp, all he knew was that he fucked up. Royally. Don’t think he’ll hear the end of it from Hosea and Dutch if they even know about this. However, Lenny managed to bribe the officer with money than they were out and about. Well, if ’out and about’ meant one of them throwing up and the other feeling light-headed, then yes, they were out and about.

Lenny felt like shit, this wasn’t the first time he got drunk but the first time getting arrested for getting drunk. He decided it’s best to head back to camp, Horshoe Overlook seemingly has fresh air, well, fresher than Valentines anyway.Even asked Arthur if he wanted to tag along but the older man just shook his head, settling down on the ground and telling him to go on ahead without him.

So, Lenny did. He decided not to go too fast, just strolling back ’home’ should suffice, plus it’s not that far. During that time, Lenny tried to remember what happened that night in the saloon yet all he got was a vague, fuzzy vision.He remembered nothing from that night just the fact he woke up with a hungover in a cell. It was not a pleasant thing, at all.

When the 19-year-old boy approached the very trail that leads to his camp, he quickly glances around him to make sure he was not followed. It was a habit of his, ever since blackwater and losing Jenny- that poor girl -did Lenny become slightly paranoid. He strode over the next few steps and was immediately greeted by Bill. 

”Wondered when you’d show up.” Bill announced, ”Where’s Morgan?”

”He’ll come back later.” Lenny explained, heading towards the hitching post and dismounting his horse. After that, he was immediately swarmed by none other than Sean.

”So, how’d it go?” Sean started.

”Well, apparently whatever we did made us end up in jail.” Lenny replied.

”How’d you get out?”

”Bribed him mostly.”

”And Arthur?”

”Oh, he’ll be back in a few-” Lenny stated before getting immediately cut off by the Irishman.

”No, I mean how’d he act?”

”How he’d act?” Lenny questioned, confused. ”What do you mean?”

”Ye’ know, like when he’s wasted. Did he get all emotional and all?” Sean answered, ”Or like did he get all angry an’ try an’ beat up a guy?”

”Sean, I have no idea what you are on about but sorry to tell you, I do not recall a single moment of that night.” Lenny tried, desperately trying to chase his redhead friend away.

”Don’t be like that, Lenny. Me an’ the boys were jus’ placin’ bets!”

”Yeah, well you can leave me out of it.” Lenny snapped, ”Where’s Hosea anyways?”

Sean deliberately ignores Lenny’s question to wrap an arm around the boy’s neck. ”C’mon, Lenny! Tell you what, if you help me an’ the boys get Arthur drunk again, I’d let you teach me how ta’ read. Eh?”

Lenny thought about it for a moment before agreeing to the challenge. Only because he was trying oh so desperately to get Sean to learn how to read. Hosea must’ve heard all the commotion because, after that, Lenny was being asked to be on guard duty next.

Man, this was gonna be a long day.

\------

The sun went down and night came, finally, did Arthur come back. Lenny had greeted him upon his arrival. He has to admit, he was a bit nervous about the plan the boys had conducted. I mean, getting Arthur drunk in camp? That’s nearly impossible. And now that Lenny looks back on it, maybe this was a bad idea after all. Regardless, he can’t really back down now, he already placed his bets.

Plus he already knows what everybody had guessed for, there were different types of drunks but they decided to keep it slightly simple.

Lenny and Sean had placed their money for ’emotional drunk’ and Bill and Javier on ’Angry drunk’. A few of the girls had somehow joined in their little scheme, Sadie placing her bets on a ’relaxed drunk’ and Karen voted for ’emotional drunk’ too. 

They even asked Charles, considering he seemed to spend some time with the other outlaw. But he declined in putting any money in, claiming that the game they were playing might actually get them in trouble. However, he did say he saw Arthur as a ’happy drunk’.

After placing their cash, their second plan commenced; getting Arthur drunk. Which is proving to be quite difficult since he wouldn't accept any drink they offered. So, after many futile attempts, they decided to ask for a little help. That help being none other than John Marston.

”Wait wait wait, w-what?” John stuttered, unsure of what to make of this. ”You want me to get Arthur drunk?”

”Ye’ of course!” Sean replied a bit too enthusiastically.

”Why though? And what do I get out of it?”

”It's for science! And I’ll give you 10 dollars if you do so.”

”Weird fuckin’ science but sure I’ll do it.” John finally agreed, earning a few excited shouts from the boys and girls.

And so the challenge begins.

\------

Arthur took the last swig of his Kentucky bourbon, feeling a little tipsy he decided to stop. ”I think I’ve had enough for one night...”

”oh c’mon Arthur, you’ve been workin’ too hard lately, here have another drink.”

”John, I don’t think I can-”

”Please...For me?” John tried pleading, seemingly having no effect on the older man.

”No, John-”

”For god’s sake, drink!” John finally shoved a bottle of gin in the other man’s arm before taking a swig of his own drink. ”You deserve a break anyway.”

Arthur hesitantly took the gin and started drinking and after what felt like forever, Arthur was finally drunk off his mind. John had considered that maybe this wasn’t the best idea, he’s seen the older man drunk off his ass when they were younger, it wasn’t pretty. So when Arthur started giggling like a kid, it took John by surprise.

”What are you giggling about?”

”I-I don’t know!” Arthur said in between giggles. ”M-Maybe because I got drunk with my ’little’ brother.” John went silent for a moment, trying to process what Arthur had just said. It’s been a while since he was ever called ’little brother’ and he can’t help but feel slightly proud of it.

Ok, John has to admit, he might be a little drunk, a little.

”L-Little?! Who you callin’ little!” John grinned, suddenly tackling Arthur on the ground, said man bursting in a fit of laughter, genuine laughter. John had to pause for a moment just to admire the smile on Arthur’s face, the real smile he hasn’t seen in months.

”Would ye’ stop hoggin’ each other for a minute!” The two men on the ground glanced up at Sean, the pair quickly going into a fit of giggles.

”Heeeey there Sean!” Arthur slurred a little, his face was red from the amount of alcohol he just consumed. ”Heyyy...What’s up with yer’ hair?”

”My hair?” Sean was absolutely shocked, Arthur was wasted, actually wasted. ”Nothin’s wrong with me hair, was jus’ gettin’ in me face so I tied it up.”

Arthur stood up from where he laid, patting Sean’s shoulder and examining the redhead's hair. ”Looks good on ye’!”Arthur complimented before stumbling towards the rest of their little group. Sean took a moment to process what just happened, glancing at John who just shrugs while chuckling.

Arthur sat on one of the many crates they possessed, right next to Bill. That reminded Arthur of something, he opened his satchel, searching for an item he found just a day ago. When he produced it out of his bag, he passed it to Bill. 

”Here, I found yer’ that hair pomade you needed!” Arthur chuckled, cheeks completely flushed. 

”Uh-thank you?”

”Don’t thank me! You need it.” Arthur said while patting Bill’s back. ” ’Chu got the best beard outta the lot of us!” After that statement, Arthur was back to his giggling state.

Bill did not know what to say, gazing up at the others. Everybody was silent except from the tiny hiccups and giggles. 

”Told you so.” Charles suddenly said, appearing outta nowhere. Everybody at the table just glared at him, the dark-skinned man just shrugs. 

”What are ye- why are yer’ guys staring at him like that?” Arthur slurred after a moment, ”I know he’s good lookin’ an’ all but let's not eye fuck him.” 

Charles's eyes grew wide before bursting into a fit of laughter himself, earning a couple of chuckles here and there. Sadie complimented Charles’s laugh, rarely hearing the usually quiet man even remotely laugh. The noise must’ve caught both Dutch and Hosea’s attention, who both deliberately asked if they were having some kind of secret chat.

”No, just the boys messin’ around with bets.” Sadie inquired, lifting herself up to head towards Arthur, squeezing his shoulders in an attempt to show them exactly who she’s talking about. ”Bets to see how’d Arthur act when he’s drunk.”

”Did you now?” Dutch asked, slightly amused. ”Well, you did a good job because Arthur looks like he’s about to go pass out.” 

Hosea agreed, ”So, who won?” when everyone turned away, besides from Charles, Hosea raised an eyebrow in disbelief. ”None of you won? That’s something!”

Then Arthur started laughing uncontrollably, trying desperately to make out his words but they were always replaced with laughter. But he managed later on, to breath out what he wanted to say. 

” ’Chu guys got me drunk like a fool for some stupid bet? And none of yer’ fuckers won? That’s amazin’...” Arthur chuckled a bit before placing 70 bucks in 10 dollar bills on the table. ”Here, 10 dollars each! Better enjoy it, you dimwits.”

Arthur got up, stretched then yawned, ”Better head to bed before I fall asleep on the ground...”

Sean, Lenny and Sadie and maybe a few others started laughing, whereby some of them were already hands on the money. 

”Didn’t I teach you lot’ some manners? What do you say?!” Dutch scolded, earning a few gasps from the group.

”Thank you, Arthur!” They all shouted in chorus, earning a groan from said man.

”Don’ tell sober me ’bout this!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Unedited)


	17. •Important Note•

I am sorry to disappoint those who might’ve thought this was another chapter, I really wanted to speak about this.

After seeing a post from Noshir Dalal, if you guys are unaware it’s the voice actor/actor of Charles Smith. He recently posted, just this month, a video of him speaking out about fanart or fanfics written about Charthur, or other characters he had the pleasure of voice acting. Speaking about the hate a lot of these received and as somebody who draws quite frequently, most of them being ships of video game characters or shows, I received a lot of hate. Mind you, not just simple criticism, something that’ll maybe help said artist change the aspect of their composition. Just insults regarding the said artist. And it hurt me and I know it hurt a lot of others because then it feels like we can not post an artwork that took maybe hours to do only to get amounts of hate. And Noshir Dalal clarifies this in his video, now I won’t tell exactly what he says, you’ll just have to find out yourself. Nevertheless, he clarified that Charles or Seikiro (for example) didn’t inwardly belong to him, it belonged to his fans and others. The rest, you’ll have to see for yourself because it is worth watching and it made my heart swell up with warmth to know somebody finally spoke up.

That’s all I wanted to say, I do not mean any hate, I just wanted to kinda show my thanks to Noshir Dalal. An amazing man that guy.

Here’s the video: [Video](https://www.instagram.com/tv/CCUHmyGnH_K/?utm_source=ig_embed&utm_campaign=loading)


	18. Alive in my arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eva requested: this is really great!! could you do a one shot where like sean gets super wounded while on a job and its just like afterwards with lenny taking care of him? im super into sean/lenny and it seems like no one writes it :(
> 
> Ibefibhiwdhbihbfrw, First time hearing about this ship actually. But there’s a first for everything! So these two might be a little OOC but who cares! There’s some good lovin’ and carin’ in here it’s just so FLUFFY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried writing this one a bit differently, just to try something new.
> 
> Anyways hope you enjoy!

His vision darkens for just a mere second, but it feels like hours, hours on end of nothingness. It was like being enveloped in a void he just couldn’t get out of, no matter how hard he tries- _he just couldn’t_. Oh, and the pain. The sudden burst of pain was what made him see white again. Sean didn’t know what to do, cry in relief or agony? Because he might as well do both.

Then amongst the excruciating pain and suffering, he felt sand getting everywhere on the backside of his clothes and falling through the gaps of his limp fingers as he was being- dragged? Yeah, somebody was dragging him. But where and who? In all honesty, Sean just can’t bring himself to care anymore. Pain clouding his mind like the smoke from a campfire or a cigar. 

All Sean wanted to do was just close his eyes and forget. The pain, the buzzing in his ears and the blurred vision. The uncomfortable feeling of grit getting in his pants and the irritating fact that his shirt is sticking to his skin- _everything_.

Yet, in all, he doesn’t want to die. He’s still young and he’s still got so much to lose. Plus, he has things he’s been needing to do. Like, learn how to properly shoot a gun, get new clothes, celebrate St. Patrick's day with the gang and many more. But then, there was the question of love. Will the bastard of an Irishman find somebody he cherishes? Or will he die alone, like he is doing right at this moment? 

Sean already has his eyes set on somebody, a poor soul who has risked his life for the gang; Lenny Summers. And when he says he’s fallen for the young man, he means fallen _head over heels for him_.

However, he has yet to confess like the fool he is. Yet somehow, he knew it was not only because of his foolishness but his fear. He’s seen Lenny with Jenny and they made the perfect pair. And when she sadly got killed, Sean had to witness the love of HIS life mourn somebody he cherished and devoted to. 

That was Sean’s last thought before everything went black and he knew no more.

\------

Everything was chaotic the minute the boys came back from their mission and by the looks of things, it just got worse. 

Arthur had a limp body, almost dead like, on his shoulder. And he was yelling for help, sounding desperate and- scared? That never was a good sign and Lenny knows something bad happened during their little outing in Rhodes. Yet as worried as he is for the others, he can’t help but scan the area for a certain redheaded loudmouth. And when he didn’t see any signs of the Irishman, Lenny went into a panic.

Time seems to slow down the minute he spots a batch of red hair hanging from the body Arthur’s carrying. And everything suddenly makes sense now, and the abrupt thought of losing Sean just crashes into him like a boulder.

Accordingly, he feels himself move, mind still hazy from the thought, he lets his legs carry him to where’s necessary. Then, he finds himself in front of the tent Sean was just put in, praying to whatever deity that can hear him to _’_ _ please, not let him lose another person he cares so dearly about.’ _

As Miss Grimshaw and Hosea left the tent with tired eyes and tense muscles, Lenny feared the worse. But when the two of them pulled up a smile and said that Sean was going to make it, relief washed over him like a tidal wave. Lenny decides to take advantage of the situation and proposes he sticks by Sean. After a bit of arguing they finally allow him to stay by the redhead’s side.

\------

It took Sean four days, almost five, for him to wake up. And Lenny had freaked when he saw those familiar eyes open, overjoyed and relieved he gets to relish in those eyes yet again that always seems to glimmer with excitement. Even now, when Sean is visibly uncomfortable and in pain did that sparkle Lenny loved, come back to colour his gazes.

”Lenny, y-you look worse ’than me. Somethin’ happen while I was havin’ my beauty sleep?” Sean subtly said, earning a groan from the other man.

”No, Sean. What happened was you almost died!” Lenny abruptly snaps, ”And I thought I lost you the minute I saw you bleedin’ all over Arthur!”

”You...You care ’bout me?” Sean had ever so quietly whispered, making Lenny lose all the words he wanted to say.

”I-I...like you Sean. More then you think.” And after that confession, Sean swore he was going to cry. And he did, letting the pent up emotions and feelings he’s been keeping for far too long to just flow freely. And oh so suddenly, there were hands on his face, cradling it with the softest of touches. And he relishes in it, to tired and worn down to even move.

”Hey hey hey, Sean? Sean, w-why are you crying?” Lenny stuttered, ”Did I say something wrong?”

The redhead couldn’t even bring himself to speak so he just shook his head and laughed, a joyful feeling enveloping him like a warm blanket. But of course, his body was screaming at him to just stop moving, which made him wince at every slight motion he did.

”You okay?” Lenny asked, concern laced in his voice. 

”N-No...Everythin’ hurts.” Sean whined, ”Maybe a kiss will make it better?”

Lenny stares at him with wide eyes, letting the words sink him before chuckling and giving in to the command. He gently presses his lips against those chapped ones of Sean, just to try it out. Lenny let's go after a moment and they both just stare at each other, hot breath running over their mouths then Lenny presses his lips back against Sean’s. This time it was rough and passionate and it held so much love and devotion that made both Sean and Lenny dizzy. And how they both savour this moment like it’s gonna be their last.

Lenny reluctantly let's go when Sean suddenly winces, ”Oh, you fool. You absolute fool.” 

”I’m yer’ fool ain’t I?” Sean winks, earning a breathy laugh from the other man.

”Yeah, yeah you are.”

\------

It’s been two days since Sean woke up and Lenny was always by his side. A few of the gang members had checked in to see how they were doing. But most of the times it was Hosea or Susan and even surprisingly Arthur. Even little Jack came to say hello.

But there were a few nights where Sean was in a particularly bad state and it was always Lenny that he called first. And the other man would be by his side in flash, giving him water and tonics to make him feel better. Even prepping him with kisses and pecks to the mouth. Then there were other times where Lenny would just lay next to Sean after he’s writhing in pain, holding him close to his chest and waits until Sean is asleep again.

And that’s how Hosea finds them, curled up against each other on two bedrolls that were almost like it was linked together. So the older man just puts a thin blanket around them, smiling as he left the two boys to enjoy their little moment together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say, thank you so much for all your kinds words from the previous chapters, they all meant a lot to me! Ty!


	19. Black lung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tomuuch requested: Hii! I love your fics. Could you do one were Arthur has one of his massive tb-attacks in camp?   
> I got so sad hearing Dutch mock Arthur for being sick during my playthrough, so it would be nice if he could see how bad it was getting for Arthur
> 
> So, in order for this to make some sense, I decided that his Tb showed after his torture with Colm, so it came earlier. Because the Dutch we know at Beaver Hollow wouldn’t have given a damn, I just- don’t know. Dutch is still quite a complex character for me to understand. Anyways, this is kinda like a... People care AU...kinda...or maybe just Dutch trying to be a good father AU, either one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had no intention of writing it this long but I’ve been working on this fic for the past few days and other fics too. That’s why I took so long.
> 
> But anyhow, hope you enjoy it like always!!

Arthur knew something was wrong by the onslaught of coughing he’s been doing. Ever since Colm’s little greeting and the pleasure of having a personal meeting with him, Arthur just hasn’t been feeling the same. Sure, the wounds that were left from the unfortunate circumstance healed but despite the amount of bed rest he was put in, he can’t shake the feeling that something just doesn't feel right. 

When blood started appearing on his sleeves or hands the minute he merely just wheeze, Arthur was at a loss of words; not like he was going to say anything really. He pushed it aside as just his mind playing tricks on him but every glance down his hands told him otherwise. Then, there was a problem with his breathing. Each intake of air hurting his throat and every exhale making him want to cough up even more blood. (If he even has any more by the amount of coughing he’s been doing.)

The camp they were currently settled at; Clemens point helped his situation a little. Despite being so close to the water, the air was surprisingly dry and it soothed his coughing fits. So, of course, he was a little relieved -maybe too relieved- by the fact he was able to breathe again. He told himself that the hacking of blood must’ve been something he caught from his visit with Colm, so he paid it no mind and continued his day like nothing happened.

And he told himself: he’ll be fine. But deep down, he knew, he just knew that this wasn’t over. He wished he listened.

\------

The transition between Clemens point and Shady Belle was quick and stressed. Everybody was unhappy over Sean’s death yet tense over little Jack’s kidnapping. So to say, it wasn’t a happy trip, thank god Arthur wasn’t apart of it. He and John had to go scout out the Mansion for any remaining Lemoyne raiders, which unsurprisingly were a couple few. Nothing the two outlaws couldn't handle and after a few rounds of shooting and shouting, they dumped the remaining bodies in the alligator-infested waters.

But of course, the action of just carrying something heavy made Arthur’s lungs burn and the desperate need to cough was back. He dumped the body on the ground harshly by the sudden jolt of his arm, which in all honesty had no means in dropping it that roughly. 

Then came the itchiness in his throat and the frantic need to breathe, he quickly let's go a wheeze which turned into a fit. And he couldn’t stop coughing and coughing and coughing. His throat ached from the invasion, didn’t even realize he was scratching his neck until it started to hurt. 

When it was finally over, he quickly glanced behind him, sighing in relief when he didn't see John anywhere. Probably was far enough to not catch any attention. He looked down at his gloved hands and was not alarmed to see the dark red fluid that is blood. The outlaw quickly got rid of his gloves by stuffing them in his satchel before returning to the building. It was then that the wagons strolled up and Arthur decided to make a little ’speech’ as a ’welcoming’.

\------

The room he had in Shady Belle was not in the best condition, but he slept in a tent before, so this was an upgrade. The open window he had which was obviously shattered or just old, left an opening for many mosquitos and other pests to crawl in. He was not happy to wake up with an itchy arm full of big bites and he can officially say that he hates the swamps. 

Not only that but the change of atmosphere did not help his lungs at all. The humidity caught up to him every now and then, having a few fits because of it. Now, he can’t even consume food to only cough up some more blood. Which gained a few worrisome looks from the others around camp. Even Hosea had joked that Arthur was turning like him. So, he stopped eating Pearson’s stew and started consuming food in other ways; like cans or cooking meat whenever he camped out in the wilderness.

He was running out of food, nothing a quick trip to Saint-Denis won’t fix. But he hated the city, filled with nothing but lies and rich people. The high society folk, thinking they know it all when they haven’t a clue of what’s going on in the real world. It sickened Arthur to the core.

He rode his horse into the infamous city of Saint-Denis, going from a gallop to a trot. Trying his best to mind the citizens who crossed the streets and the karts. He turned and turned to corners until he finally arrives at the general store. Arthur went to dismount his horse but his throat unexpectedly seized up, then he was coughing his lungs out on the dirty floor. And he couldn’t stop, oh God he couldn't stop.

All Arthur felt was burning pain in his chest and the sudden realization that he can’t breathe. The metallic taste of blood encased his senses, his vision blurring before blacking out for a second. He didn’t even know there was a man standing above him, the stranger's mouth moving to say words Arthur could not register. Then, he was being lifted up but Arthur pushed the man aside, telling him (or himself, he ain’t sure yet) that he can handle standing or walking, he wasn’t completely weakened by the attack.

Soon enough, he found himself at the doctors surgery and reluctantly asked to see a medic. And after a long and painful few moments of his lives, he finally had a diagnosis to this weird hacking he’s been doing. And it broke every last hope Arthur had, shattered even. Tuberculosis, the doctor said, or Tb as some would say.

”I’m really sorry for you, son, it’s a hell of a thing.”

Before leaving, the doctor injected some kind of liquid into Arthur's arm in order to give him ’a little bit more energy’ for the day, or so he says. But Arthur felt so tired like there was a sudden weight being put upon him. A burden he now has to carry for the rest of his living days, if he even survives that long. And oh God, what’s he supposed to tell Dutch, Hosea or anybody in camp for the matters? Tell them he’s going to die by a sickness he surely got from running around and threatening people with a gun?

Or maybe he just won’t say anything, because that’s what Arthur does most of the time. He’d rather carry this crushing weight upon his shoulders then lifting it only to place it upon others he cared about. Dutch and Hosea had enough to worry, hell, everybody had enough to worry about. Didn't want to burden them by the fact they might have to actually bury him six feet underground to rot away, presumably in hell.

Before returning to camp, he rented a hotel room to clean himself up but he didn't even put a shirt on after he comes to a realization that he was incredibly underweight, to the point it was obvious or striking and he didn't want that. So, he puts on something thicker and makes sure to roll his sleeves down, despite the warm temperatures of the swamp and city.

He tried his best by putting on a straight face and seeming unsuspecting upon arriving at Shady Belle. But by the troubled glances, he got from a few of them told him otherwise. It was almost suffocating and the surprising need to just get out and mount back upon his black Arabian and ride until it gets tired. Regardless, he knew he couldn't do that, for the fact is he just came back and secondly, he didn't want to worry anymore people. He retreated to his room as fast as humanly possible.

The minute he spotted his cot just a few steps away from him, he instantly felt exhausted, wanting nothing else but for sleep to overcome him. Instead of just fighting the urge to stay awake and maybe help around camp, he couldn't help but be selfish for this one moment and let himself fall onto the bed. He didn't know he was that tired because the minute he hit the cot, he was fast asleep.

\------

Arthur awoke by the sounds of his door banging and the loud voice of Susan filtering his barely awake mind.

”Mr Morgan! Mr Morgan!” Susan inquired, ”If you are done lazing around for 6 hours, I would really appreciate you getting to work!”

Arthur processed the words, didn’t even bother replying after hearing the stairs creak, presumably Susan leaving. He got up on shaky legs before composing himself. He heads towards the stair after leaving his room and out from the front door of the ground floor. He sighs before looking around to help the camp in any way possible, maybe he can start by chopping wood. 

He heads towards the stump and grabs the axe that was leaned against the said stump. He grabs a log and places it upwards against the flat surface of the wood and starts cutting. Unfortunately, because of his current state, the log was badly chopped in half, making him groan in frustration. He tried again, but the second time ended just as quickly as the first. He places the axe down and deems it useless before heading towards the bags for Mr Pearson.

He grabs the sack and puts all its weight on his right shoulder, carrying it until to Pearson’s wagon. The journey from point A to point B was longer then he anticipated, almost dragging himself across the camp to get to the cook’s station. But with every step he took just added to the discomfort he’s been having, the constant feeling like glass shards are being dragged across the walls of his throat. Arthur attempts to set the sack down without causing too much pain yet after one intake of air, he was coughing away.

The sudden fit caused a lot of members to perk up at the noise, some were annoyed and some concerned. But it got more and more worrisome when Arthur didn't stop coughing, his knees immediately giving out from the pure pressure of the intrusion and when they realized he couldn’t stop, everybody almost crowded him.However, for Arthur, it felt like he was back on the streets of Saint-Denis, the feeling of gunk getting on his pants and the splattered blood he seems to cough up. And oh God, was it suffocating.

Hosea was the first one at the scene, Miss Grimshaw following than John. Hosea had shouted for everybody to give Arthur some space, John helping by pushing away the nosy members of the camp. Arthur desperately tried to get rid of Hosea, not wanting him to worry but despite his best attempts; the man he called his father did not budge. Knowing his endeavours were futile, he decided to relish in the feeling of comfort because he needed it, so desperately craved it. He didn’t even realize that he let a few tears slip away but he was too tired to care, too worn out to even let out a cry.

It was then he felt a second pair of hands on his back and another familiar voice filtering his clouded mind. Now as he sat there on the dry grass of Shady Belle, he wasn’t sure if he was relieved or terrified at the immediate realization that Dutch was right there, next to him.

”D-Dutch...”

”I’m right here son, dear god, my boy. What has happened to you?”

Arthur was at a loss of words, not like he can say much of a sentence during his coughing fit. But he tried, tried so hard even though it brought out more blood, he had to be quick because his vision was dimming.

”Tuber-...tuberc-...culosis.”

Then it was black; like a drape had covered his eyes and he couldn't see anything, yet he can finally breathe and he finds slight comfort in it. So, he lets the darkness take him away to the very end of his thoughts.

\------

Dutch began noticing these small changes Arthur has been having, all starting at Clemens point. Once he came back from Colm torturing him for the past few days, Arthur had a high fever and was clearly delusional from all the meds they’ve been giving him. But Dutch just couldn't bring himself to visit Arthur or merely stick by him, which he got into an argument with Hosea because of it. The resulting guilt stopping him from even going near that damn tent of Arthur’s, but it was not until one night that Dutch had finally visited his son’s tent.

Dutch had awoken to the sound of wheezing and hacking, it sounded wet and painful and just plain horrible. So, he went to examine it and when he realized it came from Arthur’s tent, his brows furrowed in concern. When he saw a silhouette behind the flaps of the tent, no doubt Hosea’s, he asked if everything was okay but he got no response. He opened up the tent’s covers and peeks inside, only to find he wished he didn't. Because inside, Arthur was hunched over his cot, blood dripping from his mouth presumably from the coughing as he mutters ’It hurts’ so softly. And Hosea looked, terrified, shocked, even angry. 

It’s rare to see Hosea so lost, haven't a clue to what to do because usually, Hosea knew best, and he always knew what to do. So, Dutch tries to do his best by comforting both his partner in crime and his son. Yet Dutch isn’t the best at reassuring others, always leaving Hosea with that task. But he had to be there, for both the boy he raised and the man who stuck with him from the beginning, he couldn't just stand there and do nothing.

”D-Dutch, I don’t know what’s wrong with h-him, I-” Hosea stuttered, his hand trembling. ”He won’t stop, Dutch I-...”

”It’s okay, old girl, I’ve got ya’ both, okay?” Dutch tried, ”We’ll figure it out, Hosea. We always do.”

We always do, don’t we.

\------

That night was etched into Dutch’s memory and would always come to haunt his worst nightmares. That time, Arthur didn’t remember even having an attack, too sick to even care. But it had hurt Dutch, more then he anticipated. So he kept a close eye on Arthur, surveying him either from afar or by just asking if he was okay. When his son didn't come home for two days, he would order somebody to check on him. Which got him into a little dispute with Arthur for not giving him the space he needs. 

So, Dutch reluctantly lets it go, doing the usual; ask somebody to check on a member of the camp when they didn’t come home for more than five days or so. He just worries for Arthur and couldn’t help but be a little concerned for his son, at least that was what he told the young man who immediately got angry because of it. That was something else Dutch noticed, was Arthur's temper had become short-fused, almost snapping at anybody who merely looked at him funny, or just looked.

He also noticed his constant absence around camp and the fact he wouldn't even go close to Pearson’s stew. Sure, Dutch understand that's Pearson is not the best cook nor is the stew that good but he always sees Arthur at least have one bowl. He even asked the cook if he changed anything in the stew and was disappointed that he didn't, in fact, change anything. His worry grew when Arthur had strolled up at Shady belle with a look in his eyes and it set off all the alarms in Dutch’s head because he immediately knew something was wrong.

But he didn’t even get the chance to talk to the young man because he went straight to his room and shut the door with a slam that shook the rusted down walls of the mansion. He’d come back later, he let the boy rest, if he even was a boy anymore. He’s grown so much and Dutch hadn’t been the greatest to him these past few months, he felt like shit because of it. 

So, he waited, waited for 6 hours which he found a bit odd. But he tries to stay patient until Susan came barreling through the stairs and heads straight towards Arthur's room. Dutch was about to protest when Susan starts banging on the door, demanding for Arthur to ’get back to work’. When she receives no response whatsoever, she huffs out a sigh and walks away and when she spots Dutch, she instantly shook her head as if disappointed. 

”We aren’t making a lot of money Dutch.” She said.

”I know Susan, but maybe let’s leave Arthur out of this for a few days.” Dutch replied, which earned a dismissive glare from Miss Grimshaw.

”Lazing around in bed ain’t gonna get us money Dutch!” And she leaves it at that, heading towards the stairs to presumably get out the house and scold another poor camp member for not working.

Not long after Miss Grimshaw leaving, Arthur came out of his room looking like he hasn’t slept in days despite being asleep for 6 hours straight. His eyes were red, bloodshot red, blue lost amongst a sea of red vines. His cheekbones were promptly visible and you can tell from just one glance, he hasn’t been eating that much. In all, Arthur looked absolutely miserable, which shocked Dutch into silence. 

Arthur didn’t even bat an eye at Dutch as he left the second floor, the leader presuming Arthur didn’t see him but he looked to be somewhere else, somewhere far from the harsh reality of the world and the horrors that lay beneath it. Yet, it held something dark, like demons swimming in the vast emptiness of his pupils and suddenly, Dutch was scared. Scared for his boy and scared to know the truth behind all this. However, Dutch had promised the camp, his family, his son, that’d he do anything to keep them safe and what if he can't even do that?

And now, Dutch was petrified.

\------

The leader of the Van der Linde gang watched from the outskirts of Shady Belle the bustling of camp, yet most importantly, he kept an eye on his son, Arthur. Sure, he was not his biological son but Dutch had raised him since he was fourteen and he knew the boy inside out. So, he immediately knew something wasn’t quite right when Arthur was staggering in his steps as he held the axe high.

After getting a glimpse of Arthur when he came out that broken-down room of his, Dutch had decided to get out and maybe discuss these matters with Hosea. Of course, he occasionally glances at Arthur, making sure nothing was wrong and that he wasn't going to suddenly pass out.

”I don’t know Dutch, Arthur has always been the secretive type.” Hosea asserted. ”Might not get much outta him by just watchin’ him.”

”I know, Hosea, it's just- every time I try to make him talk, he brushes me off!” Dutch exclaimed, ”That boy can be difficult.”

”Dutch, you can’t just make the boy talk and except him to tell you what’s wrong!” Hosea sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. ”If he doesn’t wanna say anythin’ don’t pry it outta him.”

”I-...” Dutch started but lost all words when Hosea glared at him.

”Don't. You know I’m right.” Hosea tried, ”But-...I’ll try to talk to him when I can.”

”Thank you, Hosea-” Dutch said but was cut off by a coughing sound, similar to the one of that dreadful night. ”Arthur...Arthur!”

Arthur was on the ground near Pearson’s wagon hacking out what is presumably blood. Hosea was instantly by his side, not wanting to waste a moment of precious time. He tried talking to Arthur but all that came out was raspy breaths and coughing. Then, Hosea looked up at Dutch almost pleadingly; needing something to be done, to fix this. So, Dutch took it upon him to sit by Arthur’s side, resting his hands as he pats Arthur’s back, hoping it helps. Occasionally giving the younger man’s arm a squeeze, almost as if reassuring him that he’s here, Dutch’s here.

”D-Dutch.” It sounded so weak, so painful and it broke both Hosea’s and Dutch’s heart because they didn’t know what to do to help.

”I’m right here son, dear god, my boy. What has happened to you?” Dutch decided to say. Arthur wheezed for a few moments, desperately trying to breathe.

”Tuber-...tuberc-...culosis.” Then, Arthur was out like a light.

”Son? Arthur?” Dutch shook the younger man’s arm in attempts to wake him up but to no avail. ”Shit, he’s passed out.”

Dutch quickly looked around, seeing that almost everybody surrounded them in an attempt to find out what was going on. Yet Dutch didn't know, he’s heard of Tb before, only to hear it was a nasty disease. Despite being just as lost like the others, he ordered Charles and John to help Arthur up whilst Lenny goes to check out at the doctors for perhaps useful info on this sickness that has claimed his boy. Even told Miss Grimshaw to go set up Arthur’s cot to have an extra blanket and maybe a damp cloth and a bucket, just in case. He turns towards Hosea, gently pushing him aside to debateover what they’re going to do.

”Tuberculosis, Dutch? I-...I don’t think there’s any cure, well last I've heard of.”

”Hosea, we have to try something. Arthur might be dying for all we know.” Dutch exasperated, ”And- and I’m not losing him either.”

”I-...I know Dutch. We’ll try all we can to help that boy, for now, let’s wait on what Lenny has to bring us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the ’ambiguous’ ending, but my brain was just too mushy to come up with a good end. Might re-edit this later, when I have the time, cuz it’s kinda bad XD
> 
> Sorry bout that, tried to write this a bit differently but failed miserably.


End file.
